Bajo la lluvia
by Ana d G
Summary: Una trampa, y un encuentro inevitable les hará darse cuenta de que han encontrado a su otra mitad... AVISO, VOY A DARLE CONTINUIDAD AL FIC NO ESTÁ CONCLUIDO...
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicas hermosas, este es un minific muy romántico, espero les guste**

**BAJO LA LLUVÍA**

La lluvia arreciaba cada vez más y mojaba todo su cuerpo, pero ella no era consciente de ello, lo único que necesitaba era escapar… necesitaba escapar, no podía creer como había caído en una trampa tan infantil como aquella, debió haberlo sabido desde aquel momento en el que descubrió aquella nota en el piso de su habitación, Paty le había advertido que tuviera cuidado, pero ella estaba tan emocionada, que simplemente no había escuchado la sabiduría de su amiga.

Aquella mañana, apenas al despertar, había visto el sobre blanco que habían deslizado bajo su puerta, la nota decía:

_Debo hablarte urgentemente, te espero después de clases en el salón que está en el edificio abandonado._

_Annie._

Por su puesto, Candy estaba tan contenta que no había dudado en presentarse allí, luego de salir de clases había corrido a dejar sus libros y después prácticamente había atropellado a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino, hasta que llegó al salón indicado.

Entró, pero no fue capaz de ver a nadie allí, entonces decidió esperar unos minutos…

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de Annie, en el salón entró Archie…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Fue lo que ella le había preguntado…

-Yo… vine, porque… bueno, tú sabes… recibí tu nota…

-¿mi nota?

-Sí, esa que deslizaron bajo mi puerta…

-Archie, es que yo… yo no…

-Candy, no digas nada, no importa, todo esto debió ser un mal entendido…

-Sí, seguramente, dijo ella un poco nerviosa…

-Parece que lloverá… dijo él.

-Sí, creo que sí…

-Candy, quisiera preguntarte algo…

-Por supuesto Archie ¿qué es?

-Es que yo… te vi la otra tarde…

Ella lo miró interrogante…

-Estabas con ese arrogante, ese tipo detestable…

-¿quién?

-Quien más sino Grandchester…

-¿Terry?

-¿Es que ahora le llamas así?

-Archie, él es… es…

Candy deseaba decir que Terry era su amigo, pero después de varios encuentros fortuitos no sabía que pensar de él…

A veces se comportaba como un verdadero patán arrogante, digno de su origen aristocrático, y en esos momentos Candy deseaba odiarlo, pero luego se comportaba muy amable, incluso podría decir dulce… su actitud la desconcertaba tanto que…

Candy estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que no solo no había contestado a la acusación de Archie, a además ahora estaba toda sonrojada…

En su desesperación, Archie la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió lentamente.

-Dime Candy ¿Acaso él te gusta?

-Archie, no tienes derecho a decir eso… le dijo ella indignada…

-Tengo todo el derecho, porque yo… yo… y entonces él se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro.

Candy estaba a punto de empujarlo para apartarlo, pero entonces en ese justo momento, Annie entró en la habitación…

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta…

Ella llevaba en las manos un obsequio, que inmediatamente cayó al suelo revelando lo que era…

Era un tartán escocés, ella misma lo había bordado, Candy lo sabía porque la había visto trabajar en el con la destreza digna de una señorita de alta cuna, en el manto, que yacía en el suelo, se podían ver claramente las iníciales de Archie… _A. C. A_

Por Dios, pensó Candy ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Archie…

Pero eso era ahora lo menos importante, lo más importante era alcanzarla… Candy había corrido tras ella, pero entonces, en un arranque, Annie había volteado y le había dicho:

-Sé perfectamente que Archie está enamorado de ti, solo basta ver cómo te mira, pero no tenías porque restregármelo en la cara… ¡tú lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que te alejarías de él! y yo… creí que tu nota de esta mañana era una señal de que querías recuperar mi amistad, pero ahora ya no me interesa tener nada que ver contigo, siempre ha sido igual… todos siempre te han preferido sobre mi… la señorita Pony, la hermana María, incluso mi padre, pero esto es demasiado… ¡No quiero volver a verte! Le había dicho ella…

Y antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo… Elisa había salido de entre los árboles en compañía de Luisa y de otras chicas… habían escuchado todo… no cabía duda, ahora sabían que Annie también era adoptada…

Annie al darse cuenta se echó a correr, sin que Candy pudiera hacer nada… y era por eso que ahora la buscaba tan desesperadamente, aunque estuviera lloviendo a cántaros… tenía que encontrarla, y mientras caminaba, reflexionó… y ahora que lo pensaba, la nota se le había hecho un poco extraña la nota, pues Annie siempre había sido muy tímida y asustadiza y era poco probable que la citara en un salón abandonado, pero después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Annie, esta sería la primera vez, después de la última carta que había recibido de ella unos meses después de que se marchara del hogar al ser adoptada por los Britter…

De hecho, Candy llevaba más de una semana sintiéndose muy mal por la manera en que Annie la había desairado el primer día que llegó al colegio, le dolía la manera en que había fingido que no la conocía, pero aquella nota probaba que si le importaba, quizá, era simplemente que Annie deseaba mantener en secreto su amistad, pues justo como le había dicho la señora Britter, nadie sabía el verdadero origen de Annie, todos en el colegio decían que Annie era la hija legitima de una hermana de la señora Britter y que sus padres habían muerto, por lo que los Britter se habían hecho cargo de ella, a pesar de que aquello le dolía en el alma, pero Candy sentía que no tenía ningún derecho a hablar del pasado, aquellos días de correr descalzas sobre el césped de la colina de Pony habían terminado, Annie no volvería a hablarle nunca más, estaba condenada a estar sola durante el tiempo que tuviera que estar en aquel horrible colegio, nadie excepto Stear, Archie y Paty se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, todos esos chicos y chicas ni siquiera la miraban, Elisa y Neil se habían encargado de difundir su origen, y de decirle a cualquiera que quería escuchar que había sido una sirvienta en su casa… de cualquier manera, ella nunca había negado que había sido adoptada por los Andrew, y tampoco había negado los días en que dormía en aquel establo sin más compañía que los caballos, pero a pesar de todo aquellos días aunque difíciles, también habían sido los días más felices, porque los había pasado al lado de Anthony…

Mientras más caminaba, más se daba cuenta de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos, la lluvia parecía arreciar cada vez más, el suelo bajo sus pies estaba cada vez más resbaloso, y estaba empezando a temblar a causa del frío que golpeaba sus ropas empapadas…

Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus ojos, deseaba detener su búsqueda, Annie podía irse al demonio, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía evitar estar molesta muy molesta por sentir afecto por alguien que había demostrado no merecer su amistad, lo peor es que se sentía culpable, culpable por haberle arrebatado el cariño de Archie, aunque hubiese sido sin querer…

Candy lo sabía, Annie tenía razón, Archie había empezado a dar claras señales de estar enamorado… pero lamentablemente ella no estaba en condiciones de corresponderle, su corazón estaba dolido aún por la muerte de Anthony… y aunque no fuera así, Candy jamás había visto en Archie nada más que un buen amigo, alguien con quien compartir sus penas, sus alegrías, alguien con quien divertirse… no había duda, Stear y Archie tenían ya un lugar muy importante en su corazón, pero por supuesto, no era el que Archie deseaba.

En un momento de ansiedad por sentirse presa por un sinnúmero de emociones, corrió más rápido y sin darse cuenta donde pisaba, resbaló, y después no fue capaz de sentir nada más… solo fue vagamente consciente de las gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo.

Poco a poco el conocimiento fue regresando a ella, y empezó a ser consciente de un calor extraño que la cubría, poco a poco abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba envuelta en una manta…

Quiso apartarla, estaba asustada, no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba, ni mucho menos quién la había llevado hasta ahí…

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su uniforme… solo estaba en camisola…

En ese momento se sintió completamente avergonzada, jaló la manta y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con ella, sin embargo, consciente de que no podía quedarse así por mucho, bajo la manta y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para descubrir dónde estaba…

Entonces, descubrió que estaba en el establo del colegio…

-Hola… ¿Hay alguien ahí? –comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa, deseando que nadie le respondiera, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, obtuvo una respuesta casi inmediata…

-Así, que al fin despertaste, pequeña pecosa…

Aquella voz… no podía ser otra que la de Terry Grandchester…

-Terry ¿eres tú?

-Pues claro que soy yo, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? –le preguntó en tono de burla.

-Es que yo… Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, pero ¿cómo me encontraste? Y ¿dónde están mis ropas? ¿Acaso tú…? Candy no pudo terminar la frase, sabía que era una tontería decirlo, porque allí no había nadie más, pero la idea de que aquel muchacho rebelde le quitara el uniforme y la mirara en ropa interior le pareció realmente vergonzosa, y no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, pero entonces se vio interrumpida al ver que él se acercaba y tomaba un lugar cercano a ella.

Tomó la lámpara, y la encendió, inmediatamente, la luz comenzó a iluminar la estancia, y solo entonces descubrió que él tenía los cabellos empapados, aunque su ropa estaba bastante seca, lo que contrastaba totalmente…

Terry fue consciente de la mirada confundida de ella, y entonces decidió explicarle…

-Te vi corriendo en medio de la tormenta… y entonces decidí seguirte, porque nadie en su sano juicio hubiera salido con esa lluvia… Candy le dirigió una mirada escéptica… y le dijo…

-En cambio tú, si que estabas bajo la lluvia… ¿qué hacías ahí afuera?

Terry alzó las manos en señal de defensa… muy simple, yo salí a cabalgar a Teodora…

Solo entonces Candy fue consciente de la hermosísima yegua blanca que descansaba en su casilla…

-¿Cómo es qué puedes tener aquí una yegua?

Terry se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y Candy comprendió que no quería hablar de ese asunto, de cualquier manera, lo que ella quería saber es que lo había impulsado a llevarla al establo cuando podía haberla llevado a la enfermería…

Terry leyó la preocupación en sus enormes ojos…

-Si te hubiese llevado a la enfermería, las monjas hubieran empezado a preguntar qué hacíamos afuera en medio de la lluvia, nunca hubieran creído que te encontré por casualidad, además, Elisa Leagan se ha encargado ya de difundir el rumor de que estabas con un chico a solas en uno de los viejos salones…

El rostro de Candy palideció…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te dijo que…?

Terry dio un resoplido…

-Lo escuché cuando fui al dormitorio por ropa limpia y la frazada…

¡Oh! Dijo Candy, otra vez avergonzada al recordar que bajo esa frazada estaba prácticamente desnuda…

-Elisa, le relató gustosamente a la hermana Grace cómo ella y varias chicas te habían encontrado con Archivald Cornwall… afortunadamente para ti, la chica tímida… ¿cómo es que se llama?

-¿Annie?

-Ah, sí ella… ella le dijo a la hermana Grace que tu y ella estaban juntas, dijo que ella estaba perdida y que tú estabas ayudándole a volver al edificio y que se encontraron con Archivald por casualidad… Terry hizo una pausa… por supuesto, la madre quiso corroborar tu versión, y fue entonces cuando la otra chica… la de los anteojos… dijo que te hallabas indispuesta, dijo que habías vuelto empapada y que habías preferido dormir…

Por supuesto, Elisa insistió en que debían revisar tu habitación para comprobar que estuvieras bien…

Y aquí es donde entro yo…

Candy comprendió en ese momento lo sucedido…

Terry había entrado en su habitación y se había hecho pasar por ella... se había metido bajo las sábanas y había impedido así un desastre…

-Entonces invadida por una gran calidez, ella volvió a darle las gracias…

A lo que Terry respondió:

-Disfruté mucho haciendo enojar a Elisa… Esa chica es el demonio en persona, y te odia… pero ¿Por qué?

Entonces fue el turno de Candy para encoger los hombros… en realidad, nunca había llegado a comprender por qué Elisa le guardaba tanto rencor…

-Supongo que no le agrado, fue la escueta respuesta de Candy, pero Terry no dejaba de mirarla insistentemente, como invitándola a hablar más del asunto.

Candy no pudo evitarlo, y sin proponérselo, se encontró relatándole a Terry aspectos de su vida que pensó que nunca sería capaz de revelar a nadie…

Le relató cómo había sido su niñez en el hogar, y luego como había sido separada de su mejor amiga… después continuó con la amargura de sus días en la casa Leagan, y cómo había conocido a Albert, Anthony, Stear y Archie…

Terry estaba maravillado, y estaba empezando a sentir una profunda admiración por la chica que tenía delante, sin duda, era la chica más valiente que hubiera conocido jamás…

Entonces Terry se vio tentado a hablar con ella acerca de su oscuro pasado…

Sobre todo, cuando ella lo invitó a compartir la manta…

Afuera seguía lloviendo, y Terry había empezado a castañear los dientes un poco, Terry sabía que no era el frio lo que ocasionaba esa reacción en él, pero simplemente no fue capaz de resistirse a ella…

Se colocó a su lado, y entonces, se descubrió a sí mismo hablándole acerca de su vida en el castillo, su pasado con su madre y sus esperanzas de algún día dejar Londres para empezar una carrera como actor…

Le dijo que su más preciado sueño era un día ver su nombre en las marquesinas de Broadway…

Candy a su vez estaba embelesada escuchando con atención cada palabra que él le decía, y por primera vez, desde la muerte de Anthony, su corazón experimentó una sensación de calidez… era una sensación extraña, una que le hacía sentir que pertenecía a ese lugar, y entonces supo que podía pasar allí toda la vida, escuchando a Terry y disfrutando de su cercanía…

Inconscientemente se acercó más a él, y para su sorpresa, él no la rechazó, sino que la hizo apoyar su cabeza en su pecho…

Así apoyada, Candy comenzó a experimentar una tranquilidad y una paz que no había sentido antes…

Terry también estaba atrapado en un mar de sensaciones, nunca pensó hablar con nadie acerca de su pasado, mucho menos con esa chiquilla, pero supo que tenerla allí, junto a él era lo único que importaba en ese mismo momento…

Él siguió hablando, cada vez con mucha más confianza y convicción, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho… instintivamente él comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, al principio tuvo miedo de que ella se alejara, pero no lo hizo… así que se aventuró a continuar con sus caricias sobre aquel sedoso cabello.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta…

Ella se había quedado dormida, entonces la admiró más abiertamente, exploró cada una de sus facciones como si tratara de grabar cada una de ellas en su mente…

La estrechó entre sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, consiguiendo únicamente embriagarse con el aroma a rosas que ella despedía…

Así ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido…

Hasta que Candy al escuchar el sonido de un relámpago, se sobresaltó…

Al abrir los ojos cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba sola… a su lado estaba el chico más apuesto que hubiese visto… se lo veía tan hermoso, y tan pacífico que no fue capaz de despertarlo…

Sin embargo, él al sentir el leve movimiento del cuerpo de ella, se despertó…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente bien… es solo que aún no para de llover… y…

-Entonces vuelve a dormir, le dijo él… ella dudó unos segundos, pero al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, volvió a recostarse a su lado, hasta que inevitablemente la madrugada empezó a llegar lentamente, y con ella, la lluvia que había dejado de caer…

Entonces Candy supo que la hora de la separación había llegado…

Habían compartido tanto la noche anterior, y ahora tenían que separarse, sin saber si volverían a estar juntos o si algún día volverían a hablar como aquella noche…

Sin duda habían desarrollado un vínculo, fuese cual fuese, Candy supo que aquello que había empezado a nacer ese día, era algo que iba mucho más allá de ella…

Como todo buen caballero, Terry fue en busca de las ropas de Candy y esperó con paciencia a que ella se vistiera…

Luego sacó a Teodora de su casilla para que así pudieran llegar a los dormitorios en poco tiempo…

El amanecer estaba muy cerca, y Terry sabía que con él vendría la ronda matutina de las monjas...

Tenían que llegar antes, sin embargo, Candy mostró un miedo casi irracional, cuando vio que él intentaba subirla al caballo…

Entonces Terry recordó lo que ella le había dicho acerca de su miedo a los caballos…

Entonces armado con toda su paciencia, él le dijo ¿confías en mi? Mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a subir…

Candy vaciló, pero finalmente tomo su mano, él la subió al caballo con suma facilidad.

Al principio ella estaba sumamente tensa, así que Terry la rodeó con un brazo, mientras dirigía con destreza a la yegua que mantenía un paso constante pero veloz…

Al fin se detuvieron frente a los dormitorios de las chicas…

Pero Terry ya no estaba tan seguro de poder dejarla ir…

-Entonces, es la despedida… dijo ella… quizá después…

Ella no terminó la frase, porque cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él la tomó en sus brazos, y depositó un beso en sus labios…

Ella no supo qué hacer, al principio sintió ganas de abofetearlo, pero la boca de él estaba pidiendo entrada, y ella se sorprendió a sí misma entreabriendo ligeramente los labios para darle el acceso…

Después de lo que parecieron horas, él finalmente la soltó, y ella se sintió como descender de las nubes…

-Te veré después, te esperaré en la colina toda la tarde, fue lo único que él dijo antes de alejarse, Candy solo fue capaz de asentir, sin saber por qué, lo único que sabía, era que ese día tenía que estar allí, a como diera lugar, porque fuese lo que fuese que había sucedido, estaba claro… de alguna manera, ellos tenían que estar juntos… Candy podía sentirlo en su corazón, dos almas solitarias que se habían encontrado por casualidad y que ahora, por suerte o por destino sus caminos se habían cruzado para no separarse más…


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS... ME HE DECIDIDO A CONTINUAR ESTE MINIFIC, NO SÉ CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN, SUPONGO QUE NO SERÁ MUY LARGO, YA VEREMOS QUE RUMBO TOMA, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

Capítulo 2

Candy trepó por el balcón hasta llegar a su habitación, ya en el balcón observó como Terry se alejaba, instintivamente se llevó una mano hasta sus labios que tan solo hacía unos minutos Terry había besado.

Candy no podía creer que su primer beso fuera de esa manera, y mucho menos podía creer que aquel chico al que solo ayer consideraba un pesado arrogante le hubiese abierto su corazón para compartirle sus miedos más profundos y sus sueños más preciados, Candy comenzó a sentir nuevamente calidez en su corazón, una calidez que había quedado olvidada con la muerte de Anthony y que nadie había sido capaz de hacérsela sentir otra vez…

Emocionada por la perspectiva, fue a tomar una ducha.

Apenas había salido del cuarto de baño, cuando llamaron a su puerta, Candy se apresuró a ver quién llamaba, y fue a abrir la puerta, y entonces se encontró frente a frente con la hermana Margaret.

-Candice, veo que ya te encuentras mejor…

-sí, contestó ella un poco avergonzada.

-La hermana Gray quiere verte en su oficina en diez minutos, te daré tiempo para que te cambies y te escoltaré yo misma.

Candy asintió y justo como le había dicho la hermana Margaret fue a cambiarse, en menos de cinco minutos ya caminaba al lado de la hermana Margaret por el pasillo, rumbo a la oficina de la hermana Gray.

Candy estaba preocupada, no sabía que le diría exactamente a la hermana, así que durante el trayecto trató de recordar con exactitud lo que Terry le había dicho acerca del incidente con Archie y Annie, hasta que la hermana Margaret la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Candy, estás sonrojada, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, hermana, dijo Candy…

-Hay algo que no logro entender, dijo la hermana… Patricia dijo que te sentías mal, dijo que probablemente te resfriarías y todos creímos que así sería, a juzgar por la manera en que estabas envuelta en todas esas frazadas… pero hoy parece como si ni siquiera hubieras estado bajo la lluvia, dime Candice, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad?

-Hermana yo… dijo Candy que estaba a punto de contarle alguna pequeña mentira para que ella dejara sus especulaciones.

Pero entonces, la hermana Gray salió de su oficina…

-Te he estado esperando Candice… Por favor hermana, déjeme a solas con la señorita, me parece que debe darme un par de explicaciones…

Candy entró en la oficina, pero parecía que toda la convicción que tenía esa mañana había desaparecido al ver el semblante de la hermana Gray…

-Señorita Andrew, ¿es verdad que el día de ayer usted y el joven Cornwall se encontraron a solas?

-Sí, dijo Candy, es verdad que me encontré con Archie, pero no estaba sola… me acompañaba Annie… la señorita Britter…

-Explíquese….

-Verá, yo estaba dando un paseo por los jardines del colegio, cuando vi que Annie, la señorita Britter, se corrigió de nuevo, caminaba por los pasillos, parecía un poco confundida, así que decidí preguntarle qué hacía allí, ella me dijo que se había alejado del área de las aulas y que ahora no encontraba el camino de regreso, entonces me ofrecí a acompañarla, fue cuando veníamos de vuelta que nos encontramos con Archie, y entonces él se ofreció a acompañarnos…

-Muy bien, me parece que la señorita Britter y usted, han tenido tiempo suficiente para ponerse de acuerdo en su versión… las dos afirman que fue esto lo que ocurrió, y sin embargo… hay cosas que no encajan en esta historia suya…

Candy palideció…

-La tarde de ayer, la señorita Fletcher, trajo un tartán, que fue encontrado en el salón donde se llevó a cabo el supuesto encuentro…

Dicha prenda, tiene las grabadas las iníciales del señor Cornwall… y estaba envuelto en un paquete de obsequio… las chicas de su clase aseguran que vieron a la señorita Britter trabajar en esa manualidad…

Entonces Candy cayó en la cuenta… se había olvidado del tartán…

-Bueno, eso es verdad, la señorita Britter estaba trabajando en esa manualidad… supongo que era un obsequio para mi primo ¿sabe que hoy es su cumpleaños? Dijo Candy intentando desviar la atención de la hermana…

-Señorita Andrew, sé muy bien lo que está intentando hacer, pero créame que no funcionará… dígame una cosa… ¿La señorita Britter le pidió que arreglara un encuentro con el joven Cornwall?

Las cosas habían empezado a dar un sorprendente giro, cuando entró en la habitación, pensó que sería ella el blanco de las especulaciones, pero nunca pensó que ahora fuera Annie la acusada…

Por un momento Candy pensó que Annie se lo merecía, por haber actuado como una niña mimada y malcriada a la que se le niega un juguete, pero luego sintió pena por ella, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía que decir… si decía que sí había aceptado arreglar una cita, estaría compartiendo la culpa con ella y correría el riesgo de que la castigaran e incluso de que la expulsaran, y si decía que no, se libraría de la culpa, pero Annie pagaría las consecuencias de un desafortunado malentendido…

Candy pensó y pensó, hasta que recordó la nota… no había roto la supuesta nota de Annie, entonces se decidió y dijo con firmeza…

-Le diré lo que sucedió en realidad, dijo Candy, ante la mirada fría de la hermana, pero antes me gustaría que llamara a Annie, y que me permita ir a mi habitación por una cosa…

-No sé qué es lo que pretende, pero está bien, valla a su habitación, y cuando vuelva, quiero la verdad…

Candy corrió por el pasillo y buscó la nota, cuando la encontró, salió a toda prisa con rumbo a la oficina de la hermana…

Al entrar, Candy descubrió que Annie ya estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la hermana…

-Bien, señoritas, creo que ya saben que hacen aquí… así que será mejor que me digan de una buena vez la verdad…

Annie miró a Candy con preocupación, casi con una súplica…

-No más mentiras Annie, díselo a la hermana….

Annie guardó silencio…

-Si no lo dices tú, lo diré yo…

-Lo que sucede hermana, es que, Annie…

Pero entonces, antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo, Archie entró en el salón inesperadamente en compañía de la tía abuela…

Candy casi se fue de espaldas por ver allí a la dama que inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada tan fría como solo ella sabía hacerlo…

La hermana Grace también estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo… pero las sorpresas no pararon allí… después de la llegada de la tía abuela, hicieron acto de presencia los Britter…

El señor Britter se mostraba sereno, pero la señora Britter tenía el semblante descompuesto, y le lanzó a Archie una mirada casi asesina, y ni se diga la que le lanzó a Annie…

Entonces la tía abuela tomó la palabra…

Hermana, he venido aquí porque mi sobrino me ha informado acerca de un desafortunado incidente que involucra a la señorita Britter… me gustaría que tratáramos el asunto inmediatamente, y para ello me he tomado la libertad de llamar a los muy respetables señores Britter…

La hermana Gray comprendió en el instante que la tía abuela quería que los dejaran a solas, y entonces se dirigió a Candy y le dijo…

-Señorita Candice, haga usted el favor de regresar a su habitación, y quedarse allí hasta que mande por usted nuevamente.

Candy asintió y salió de la habitación con una compostura tan perfecta que dejó con la boca abierta a los presentes…

Candy se dirigió a su habitación, estaba nerviosa, no sabía en qué derivaría todo el asunto, no podía creer que Archie hubiera sido capaz de llamar a la tía abuela, no sabía que había ocurrido entre Annie y Archie, pero lo cierto es que estaba deseando hablar con Stear.

Decidida lanzó su cuerda hacia el bosque y se decidió a cruzar como ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones…

Sin embargo, un error le hizo entrar en la habitación equivocada…

-¿Stear? ¿Estás aquí? Llamó ella, pero no hubo una respuesta…

Entonces reparó en una fotografía que había en el buró, junto a la cama…

Candy reconoció inmediatamente a la mujer…

Era Eleonor Baker… lo sabía porque Stear y Archie no paraban de hablar de ella, podría decirse que ellos eran sus más grandes admiradores… en su cuarto, guardaban fotos de todos tamaños y de muchas de sus presentaciones, Candy se había dado cuenta de su error, no estaba en la habitación de los chicos, sino en la de Terry…

Inmediatamente se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido entre ellos apenas esa mañana, quiso Salir de allí, antes de que Terry entrara, pero su curiosidad pudo más… tomó la fotografía, y descubrió que en ella había una dedicatoria…

"Para mi hijo con todo mi amor" E.B.

Justo cuando Candy iba a dejar el retrato en su lugar, la puerta del baño se abrió, y de él salió Terry, llevando únicamente una toalla en las caderas…

Al verla, lo único que pudo hacer fue expresar su sorpresa como solo él sabía…

-Valla, creí que habíamos quedado esta tarde en la colina, pero no esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí solo para verme…

-No vine a verte a ti… es que yo… me equivoque de habitación… dijo ella toda colorada, sin embargo había sido incapaz de dejar de mirar…

-Así que no has venido a buscarme a mí… Terry hizo una mueca de decepción…

Entonces Candy fue incapaz de mantener el silencio que se había formado, y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Eleonor Baker es tu madre?

-Ja, ¿de dónde sacas semejante disparate? Dijo él tratando de disimular su ansiedad…

Terry le había dicho la noche anterior que su verdadera madre, era una americana que vivía en Nueva York, y también le había revelado que cuando la conoció en el barco había ido a buscarla, pero nunca había revelado el nombre de ella… ahora Candy lo comprendía… el porqué Terry sentía esa gran pasión por el teatro… ahora estaba claro…

Candy lanzó una mirada rápida a la fotografía, y entonces Terry lo supo, ella había visto la fotografía… entonces se sintió impotente por no haber sido capaz de romper la fotografía antes… quiso hacerlo muchas veces pero había sido débil y no lo había hecho, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a pensar en ella… pero Eleonor aún tenía el poder de invadir sus pensamientos y sus más profundos sentimientos, y eso lo irritaba demasiado… no quería sentirse atado a una mujer que no lo había amado lo suficiente para luchar por él… una mujer que lo había abandonado para dejarlo a merced de un padre al que no le importaba en absoluto…

-No quiero hablar de eso, dijo él con firmeza, con una voz tan fría que casi le helo la sangre a Candy…

Entonces ella lo comprendió, el tema de su madre era algo que hacía mella en el corazón de Terry… ella sabía por experiencia que hablar del tema podría ayudar a mitigar el dolor, pero Terry no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… en ese momento Candy decidió que tendría lo ayudaría a superar ese dolor… ella curaría sus heridas, porque lo quería, esa era la verdad, ella lo quería, y le dolía verlo sufrir de esa manera, no sería fácil, lo primero sería conseguir que él tuviera la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de ello, pero lo conseguiría, no pararía hasta conseguir que las sanaran sus heridas…


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE... ESPERO PUBLICAR PRONTO OTRO CAPÍTULO... QUISIERA HACERLO DIARIO PERO A VECES LA INSPIRACIÓN TARDA EN LLEGAR, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO...**

* * *

Candy seguía de pie allí en medio de la habitación, apenas era consciente de la corta distancia entre ella y Terry y de la expresión de él al mirar la fotografía…

En tan solo unos segundos había dejado atrás su actitud pícara para dar paso a una actitud sombría, estaba claro que el tema de su madre lo ponía en ese estado, por esa razón Candy no quiso insistir, ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso…

-Me parece que será mejor que me valla, creo que este no es un buen momento, si no deseas hablar de tu madre, no voy a insistirte, le dijo ella aún sabiendo que él no quería escuchar nada más del asunto…

-Ya te dije que ella no es mi madre, y sí será mejor que te vayas, le dijo él…

La expresión de Candy se tornó un poco melancólica… por las palabras de él, pero disimulo muy bien y fue hasta el balcón dispuesta a salir de allí…

Terry aprovechó el momento en que ella la dio la espalda y se vistió lo más lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta el balcón…

-Lo siento, no quise ser grosero, pero es que yo… no estoy listo para hablar de mi madre…

-Lo entiendo, dijo ella sin volver el rostro…

Se trepó a la barandilla del balcón y estaba por saltar, cuando Terry le dio un tirón que ocasionó que ella resbalara y fuera a caer directamente en los brazos de él…

-¿Qué haces? –le dijo ella un poco molesta…

-Dime que no estás enfadada.

-No lo estoy, le dijo ella con seriedad, aunque lo cierto es que sí lo estaba… estaba enfadada por no ser capaz de hacerlo hablar, estaba enfadada porque solo Dios sabía lo que Terry había sufrido sin su madre, y estaba enfadada con él por hacerla olvidarse de todo.

-No te creo, le dijo él…

-En verdad, le dijo ella, no estoy enojada, es solo que tengo que llegar a la habitación de Stear, necesito hablar urgentemente con él…

-está bien, te dejaré ir, pero promete que irás a la colina…

-Sí lo haré, dijo ella…

-Una cosa más, le dijo él tirando de su mano cuando ella ya estaba saliendo otra vez…

Entonces él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, larga y apasionadamente.

Ella luchó por unos segundos, porque estaban en el balcón y sin duda alguien podría estar mirando, pero luego de unos segundos no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en el contacto de los labios de él sobre los suyos…

Finalmente él la liberó y ella pudo irse a la habitación contigua…

La ventana estaba cerrada, así que tuvo que tocar, estaba nerviosa porque pensó que quizá no había nadie y no podía estar mucho tiempo en el balcón, pues se exponía a ser descubierta.

Afortunadamente, Stear salió y le abrió la puerta de la terraza, ella se apresuró a entrar en la habitación…

-Candy… ¿Qué haces aquí? Le dijo Stear con sorpresa…

-Es que yo… vengo de la oficina de la hermana Gray…

-Ah, fue todo lo que Stear dijo…

Y se hizo un silencio que duró varios segundos, hasta que finalmente Stear dijo:

-supongo que te habrás encontrado con la tía abuela, Candy asintió…

-Entonces tú… sabes porque vino ella ¿no es así?

Stear se encogió de hombros…

-Stear, por favor, dime que es lo que sucede…

-¿Cómo es que no te has enterado?

Candy puso cara de no tener idea de nada…

Stear la miró de manera especulativa…

-dime Candy, ¿dónde estuviste la tarde de ayer?

Candy se puso nerviosa, y enrojeció, pero no estaba dispuesta a decir nada de lo sucedido entre ella y Terry… en verdad sentía tener que mentir, y mucho más mentirle a Stear, pero no había opción…

-Es que yo… estaba indispuesta y me fui a mi habitación… no salí de allí hasta la mañana de hoy…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el salón abandonado?

Candy no tuvo más remedio que decirle a Stear la verdad, eso sí que podía decírselo sin temor…

-¿Estás segura de que no saliste?

-Totalmente…

-Bien, entonces te diré…

-Al igual que tú Archie también corrió tras Annie, como has de imaginar él corrió con mucha más suerte que tú…

Encontró a Annie escondida entre unas rocas, él trató de hacerla salir de allí, pero ella le dijo que se fuera, por supuesto, Archie no quiso dejarla allí, así que estuvo insistiendo hasta que finalmente ella decidió salir… entonces en un arranque de sinceridad, ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de él, Archie por supuesto estaba enterado, no le dijo nada a Annie, pero sabrás que él no ha mostrado ninguna intención de que haya algo más entre ellos…

Allí Stear se detuvo, y la miró fijamente, creo que tú ya conoces la razón…

Candy enrojeció pero no dijo nada… en cambio solo desvió la mirada.

Archie intentó decirle la verdad sin lastimar sus sentimientos, para ello condujo a Annie a través de la lluvia y fueron a refugiarse bajo una marquesina, allí estuvieron hablando, pero antes de que Archie se diera cuenta, Luisa Fletcher apareció de la nada con la hermana Guillermina y la hermana Cristina…

La mención de aquellos nombres, hicieron que Candy expresara su horror, que no era para menos, las hermanas Guillermina y Cristina no eran precisamente conocidas por ser comprensivas…

Ellas eran bastante estrictas y no admitían explicaciones de ningún tipo…

Por supuesto, Luisa dijo que habían visto a Annie salir corriendo, y que Archie salió tras ella…

Candy apretó los puños, puesto que Luisa y Elisa fueron las culpables de la huida de Annie y sabían perfectamente lo que ocurriría si descubrían a Annie y Archie juntos…

-Comprenderás que de no haber llamado a la tía abuela, los habrían expulsado a ambos del colegio… dijo Stear con preocupación.

Archie dijo que no podía permitir algo semejante, así que se apresuró a buscar la ayuda de la tía abuela… y ella prometió resolver el asunto…

-Valla, dijo Candy, con cierto alivio, menos mal que la tía pudo venir…

Pero el semblante de Stear continuaba serio.

-hay más ¿verdad?

Stear asintió.

Cuando Archie le dijo a la tía el motivo del incidente con Annie, la tía le dio un ultimátum, le dijo que la reputación de Annie estaba dañada para siempre, y que debía reparar el daño… como sabrás solo existe una forma en la que un caballero puede arreglar una situación así…

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-En estos momentos, la tía abuela está pidiendo formalmente la mano de Annie Britter…

En el despacho de la hermana Gray casi podía palparse la tensión, la tía abuela no había sido demasiado sutil al expresar su preocupación acerca de los rumores que sin duda ya estarían corriéndose por todo el colegio, así que dejo claras sus intenciones de que los muchachos se comprometieran inmediatamente.

Por supuesto la señora Britter había estado totalmente de acuerdo, pues no estaba dispuesta a soportar que la reputación de Annie estuviera a merced de las habladurías de la gente, sin embargo el señor Britter no estaba tan convencido con la idea, él no concordaba con las ideas que su esposa tenía acerca de la sociedad y de la necesidad de acallar los rumores…

Él había pedido hablar con Annie a solas para que ella le relatara su versión de lo sucedido…

Por supuesto, el creyó completamente en las palabras de Annie quien le aseguró que entre ella y Archie no había sucedido absolutamente nada, le dijo que solo habían estado charlando mientras la lluvia cesaba, y que entonces habían aparecido las hermanas, que se habían negado a escuchar toda explicación.

Por esa razón el señor Britter estaba totalmente en contra de obligar a Annie a concretar un compromiso de esa manera, sin embargo tenía que aceptar que no había muchas opciones al respecto, si no accedía a aprobar el compromiso, la reputación de su hija podría quedar dañada para siempre…

Archie no estaba mejor, se sentía culpable por haber metido a Annie en semejante lio pero se sentía mucho peor al pensar que se estaba comprometiendo a unir su vida a alguien a quien no amaba, y que no sabía si algún día podría llegar a amar, sin embargo allí estaba, bajo el escrutinio de todos en aquel salón…

Con pasos indecisos, se acercó a la silla en dónde Annie se había sentado para no moverse ni un centímetro…

Archie se arrodilló ante ella y le ofreció un delicado anillo que la tía abuela le había entregado, se trataba de una de las joyas de la familia Andrew, había pertenecido a la madre de Archie, aquel anillo le pertenecía por derecho a Stear, puesto que al ser el mayor, tenía el derecho de hacer uso de él cuando llegara el momento, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, sería Archie quien utilizaría la preciosa joya.

Annie estaba estupefacta, siempre había soñado con que algún día Archie le pediría matrimonio, sin embargo nunca esperó que las circunstancias fueran tan diferentes a lo que había imaginado…

¿Deseaba casarse con Archie? Por supuesto que lo deseaba, pero la pregunta que martillaba su cabeza era ¿Deseaba casarse con él sabiendo que él no la amaba?

Annie se sintió con ganas de salir corriendo de aquella habitación, se sentía como atrapada en una pesadilla, y en ese momento deseo volver a ser una niña y estar en la colina al lado de Candy y de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, sin embargo sabía que ese deseo estaba lejos de realizarse…

Seguramente Candy estaría muy molesta con ella y quizá no querría volver a hablarle y no podría culparla por ello, después de todo había actuado como una chiquilla malcriada, la había lastimado con su indecisión… si tan solo pudiera estar con ella en ese momento para pedirle su consejo…

Pero era demasiado tarde para eso, ahora tenía que dar una contestación que cambiaría su vida para siempre para bien o para mal…

Sin embargo, Archie había sido mucho más rápido que ella, había tomado su mano y había deslizado la delicada joya en su dedo anular…

La cosa estaba hecha… no había vuelta atrás… ahora era oficialmente la prometida de Archie, pero ¿sería capaz de lograr que él olvidara a Candy?

Mientras tanto, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en la oficina de la hermana Gray, pero había algo más que le preocupaba…

Desde que había regresado a su habitación no había podido apartar el pensamiento de lo sucedido en la habitación de Terry…

Era evidente que Terry amaba a su madre, la prueba era que conservaba una fotografía de ella, y que además deseaba seguir sus pasos, pero tenía en el corazón tanto dolor que sería muy difícil lograr sacar aquella espina que lo torturaba cada día…

Con ese pensamiento, Candy se dirigió a la colina, justo como se lo había prometido… ella había considerado la idea de dejarlo plantado, pero simplemente no había podido hacerlo… la verdad es que le daba miedo admitirlo, pero en el fondo deseaba que volviera a besarla justo como lo había hecho las veces anteriores…

Cuando Candy por fin llegó a la cima de la colina descubrió que no había señal de Terry por ninguna parte, entonces se sentó en el césped, y de pronto se sintió muy tonta, porque después de todo quizá él no acudiría y ella en cambio si lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos negándose a sentirse mal… pero entonces un ruido que provenía de la parte alta del árbol la sobresaltó…

Candy levantó la vista y entonces lo vio…

Terry estaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol…

-Creí que no vendrías… pequeña pecosa…

Candy sintió deseos de decirle que ella llevaba ya un rato esperando en la colina, pero no quiso decirlo por miedo a que él creyera que estaba ansiosa por verlo…

Aunque por supuesto, desde la posición en la que estaba, Terry la había visto llegar, pero había decidido esperar allí para ver si ella esperaba o se marchaba inmediatamente…

La vio mirar en todas direcciones, y luego la miró tomar asiento en el césped y cerrar los ojos, aquellas acciones le confirmaron una cosa…

Ella deseaba verlo tanto como él a ella…


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y PERDONEN QUE NO ACTUALICE MÁS SEGUIDO... NO ESTOY EXCUSANDOME, PERO ES UN POCO COMPLICADO ESCRIBIR MÁS DE UN CAPÍTULO DIARIO Y CON ESTA HISTORIA VOY AL DÍA... TERMINO UN CAPÍTULO E INMEDIATAMENTE LO SUBO, ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO Y SU PACIENCIA...**

**Capítulo 4**

Terry bajó de un salto de la rama en la que estaba sentado, para Candy fue una sorpresa ver que Terry no estaba solo, Clean lo acompañaba, aunque Candy sabía que Clean era muy amigable por naturaleza, nunca se imaginó que su amigo hubiera hecho una amistad tan rápida con Terry…

Tan pronto como Terry bajó fue a sentarse al lado de Candy…

-Veo que ya conoces a Clean, comentó Candy como por casualidad, pero lo cierto es que deseaba hablar de algo…

-Sí, en muy simpático, y me agrada jugar con él por las noches…

Candy se sorprendió con el comentario…

-Pensé que acababas de conocerlo…

-No exactamente, casi todas las noches Clean viene a mi habitación… me parece que tiene el mismo sentido de la orientación que su dueña…

Candy se sonrojó al recordar la manera tan vergonzosa en la que había entrado en la habitación de aquel chico arrogante que no había perdido la oportunidad de comparar su sentido de la orientación con el de un cuatí.

Así que ella frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz ligeramente…

-No frunzas la nariz de esa manera, cuando lo haces se te notan mucho más las pecas…

-Me parece que ya te había dejado claro que mis pecas me encantan y que estoy muy orgullosa de ellas…

Terry rio al ver como ella mostraba su enfado…

-Creo que es mejor que me valla, no he venido hasta aquí solo para que tú me insultes…

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir entonces? Le dijo él con un ligero tono burlón sabiendo que estaba tentando a su suerte…

-Bueno yo… dijo Candy cambiando drásticamente su actitud y poniéndose roja como un tomate…

-Yo… la verdad es que no sé porque vine… admitió ella.

-Creo que yo si lo sé dijo él mirando descaradamente sus labios…

-eres un mocoso engreído y arrogante… me voy, ya no soporto estar un minuto más aquí…

Ella se levantó y empezó su descenso, Terry estaba a punto de dejarla ir, no sabía bien lo que le sucedía con esa muchacha, pero siempre que estaba junto a ella sentía unas ganas inmensas de provocarla y hacerla rabiar, se le veía bastante linda cuando estaba enojada…

¿Acaso había admitido que Candy era linda?

-Sí, la verdad es que Candy era totalmente diferente a las chicas que había conocido hasta entonces… tampoco es que él conociera demasiadas chicas, pero había estado en el colegio el tiempo suficiente para conocer la clase de chicas que solían acudir a ese colegio…

En su mayoría eran hijas de hombres de negocios o con algún cargo en la política, por lo tanto, eran chicas que habían pasado su vida entera, dedicadas a hacer y decir cualquier cosa que la sociedad y las buenas costumbres establecieran…

Pero Candy era diferente… ella era como un punto de color en medio de un cuadro gris… quizá era por eso que él se sentía tan atraído hacia ella…

Las cosas que ella le había revelado en el establo acerca de su vida habían constituido una tremenda revelación.

Terry no podía llegar a comprender como es que una persona que había sufrido tanto era capaz de transmitir compasión y bondad a todos… Candy no solo irradiaba luz, sino que iba esparciéndola sobre todo lo que tocara, y lo había tocado a él…

Ella había removido ciertas fibras de su corazón que habían hecho lo que creyó que no sería posible, por primera vez se sentía lleno de esperanza e ilusión…

Y lo comprendió entonces, necesitaba a Candy, necesitaba esa luz que solo ella era capaz de verter en su corazón…

Aquella comprensión lo asustó, pero también le dio el coraje suficiente para correr y alcanzarla, ella ya había recorrido un buen tramo, para cuando la alcanzó.

-¡Candy espera por favor!

Pero ella no detuvo su marcha…

Entonces Terry corrió más rápido y la abrazó por la cintura…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame ir por favor! ¿Es que no ves que alguien puede venir?

-Pues no me importa… dijo él…

-Pero a mí si… dijo ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy rara… ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Acaso alguien se dio cuenta de que no estuviste en tu habitación? ¡Por favor dímelo!

-No, no me pasa nada…

-No te creo…

Candy entonces rompió en llanto, y Terry la rodeo con sus brazos, hasta que Candy hubo recuperado su compostura….

-Es Archie… fue todo lo que Candy dijo…

-¿Qué hay con el elegante?

-¿elegante?

-Oh, sí es como yo suelo referirme a tu querido primo, dijo Terry con algo de sarcasmo, pues en realidad estaba celoso de que Candy estuviera preocupada por el idiota de Archivald…

-Por lo visto, tú no eres capaz de referirte a las personas por sus nombres…

Terry encogió los hombros… y luego dijo:

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Qué hay con el elegante?

-Es que Archie va a casarse pronto… en este momento seguramente el compromiso ya está hecho, dijo ella con cierta melancolía, lo que hizo que los celos de Terry ardieran más…

¿Sería acaso que ella estaba enamorada de su primo?

Entonces, Terry la soltó con brusquedad…

-Bien, pes espero que la chica en cuestión sea muy paciente, es más deberías advertirle que Archivald pasa tantas horas frente a su espejo, que quizá el día de la boda desee casarse con él mismo…

-Eres un grosero…

-Solo digo lo que veo…

-¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan crueles cuando ni siquiera sabes nada de Archie?

-No necesito saber mucho más de él… y será mejor que me vaya, no deseo seguir hablando de tu "querido Archie" esas últimas palabras, Terry las dijo con un tono que dejó claro que estaba resentido.

Candy quiso replicarle, y decirle que estaba preocupada por Archie porque él era su primo, pero para entonces Terry estaba alejándose, estaba demasiado enfadado para decir nada más, sabía que si se quedaba con Candy terminaría diciéndole algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, no deseaba admitirlo, pero la verdad es que estaba celoso, no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos que Candy guardaba por Archie, y eso lo enfurecía, entonces comprendió que quería a Candy y la quería solo para él, no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie, mucho menos ese niño bonito, como solía referirse a Archie…

Archie era totalmente contrario a él… Archie era elegante, y con unos modales excelentes, jamás rompía las reglas, era todo compostura y elegancia, y en cambio él…

Bueno, no es que no supiera comportarse de la manera en que lo hacía ese odioso tipo, por supuesto que sabía cómo ser encantador y bien portado, después de todo, había crecido en un ambiente en el que había estado rodeado de toda esa hipocresía y por eso mismo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de revelarse contra todo eso… y Archie representaba todo aquello de lo que había estado huyendo, ahora mismo, necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba sentir el viento sobre su cara despejando sus pensamientos…

Quizá en otra ocasión buscaría a Candy, y entonces quizá… pero por el momento, necesitaba un poco de tiempo…

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme, le dijo a Candy…

Ella estaba tan molesta por su actitud desconcertante, que ni siquiera le respondió, así Terry se alejó de allí…

Cuando Candy estuvo segura de que él se había marchado se volvió deseando velo por lo menos unos segundos, pero él ya se había ido…

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Candy se sintió decepcionada, y de pronto sintió un enorme deseo de ir a buscarlo y explicarle, lo que estaba sucediendo con Archie, pero después se sintió enfadada, ¿Por qué tenía que dar explicaciones? Ella no había hecho nada malo…

Candy se fue a su habitación pensando en mil cosas, no podía dejar de estar preocupada por Archie y Annie, pensaba en las posibilidades que tenían de avanzar como pareja…

Si lo pensaba de una manera diferente, las cosas podían resultar menos complicadas de lo que eran en realidad, Annie estaba enamorada de Archie y eventualmente con paciencia y ternura podría lograr capturar el corazón de Archie, sin embargo siempre existía la posibilidad de que él le guardara rencor…

La noche había caído ya, Candy no había salido de su habitación, no sentía deseos de enfrentar las miradas y los comentarios de Elisa y su comitiva, además tampoco estaba segura de poder aguantar mirar a Annie sin tener alguna clase de sentimientos encontrados…

No había hablado con ella desde el incidente, y en la oficina de la hermana Gray tampoco hubo oportunidad, lo cierto es que Candy no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a ella…

Candy tomó la ducha y sin darse cuenta se dirigió hasta su ventana, y mantuvo fija la mirada hacia la ventana de Terry…

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, y Candy sintió un enorme deseo de saber que era lo que él estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, luego se reprendió a sí misma, diciéndose que no debería importarle lo que estaba haciendo ese arrogante, mientras se debatía con sus pensamientos, alguien llamó a su puerta, se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y fue a abrir.

-Candy, gracias a Dios, que estás aquí.

-¿Qué sucede Paty? Por qué estás tan agitada

-Ha sucedido algo terrible, pero no puedo decírtelo aquí en el pasillo…

Entonces Candy jaló a Paty y la hizo entrar, n sin antes mirar en el pasillo para comprobar que nadie estuviera mirando…

-¿Qué sucede Paty?

Paty estaba retorciendo las manos, estaba muy nerviosa…

-Supongo que te has enterado de lo sucedido entre Archivald Cornwall y Annie…

-Sí, admitió Candy, por favor Paty, dime de una buena vez que sucede…

-esta tarde, se dio a conocer oficialmente el compromiso matrimonial entre ellos, desde luego Elisa y Luisa han estado corriendo el rumor de que el compromiso se debió a que se les encontró en una situación muy comprometedora… hable con Annie esta tarde, ella me aseguró que entre Archivald y ella no había sucedido nada en absoluto, ella se mostró muy sincera, de hecho me confesó que el compromiso había sido un acuerdo entre sus familias, que no había sido un compromiso por amor… sentí pena por ella, y le dije que debería haberse negado a aceptar el compromiso…

Candy la miró con asombro…

-Candy… yo… cometí un error…. dijo Paty a punto de las lágrimas…

-Paty, solo estabas diciéndole lo que piensas, ¿por qué crees que has cometido un error?

-Annie ha desaparecido…

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que yo… me sentí fatal por lo que le dije, y decidí buscarla antes de la cena…

Llamé y llamé a su puerta y no obtuve respuesta, entonces decidí pedir la ayuda de la hermana Margaret…

La hermana abrió la puerta… y entonces descubrimos que Annie no estaba por ninguna parte…

Pensé que quizá estaría en la biblioteca, pero justo cuando estábamos por salir… descubrí que había dos cartas sobre su escritorio…

Una estaba dirigida a ti… dijo Paty entregándole un sobre blanco, y la otra… era para Archie…

Candy se quedó sin palabras, porque nunca pensó que Annie fuera capaz de semejante acción…

Debemos ir a buscarla, dijo Candy con desesperación, pero Paty negó con la cabeza…

-Ya la hemos buscado por todo el colegio… la hermana Margaret se encargó de organizar grupos para ir en su búsqueda pero todo ha sido inútil… se ha ido…

* * *

**Y BIEN CHICAS ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?  
**

**LEÍ SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE ANNIE, Y ES VERDAD, ELLA SIEMPRE FUE LA EGOÍSTA, EN LO PERSONAL A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTÓ QUE ELLA SI SE QUEDARA CON ARCHIE Y EN CAMBIO CANDY NO SE QUEDARA CON TERRY, POR ESO DECIDÍ DARLE ESTE GIRO... ASÍ ARCHIE QUEDA LIBRE PARA DARLE UN POCO DE PELEA A TERRY... ESPERO LES AGRADE LA IDEA, OJALÁ ME DEN SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Paty se retiró a su habitación poco después, sabía que Candy necesitaba estar sola para leer la nota que Annie le había dejado y para también asimilar la verdad de la desaparición de la muchacha…

Candy no sabía que pensar o hacer, y no pudo más que desear que todo se debiera a un mal entendido y que por la mañana las cosas volvieran a su sitio…

Abrió la nota que Annie le había dejado y leyó:

_Querida Candy._

_Sé que las cosas entre nosotras no han ido bien, en estos momentos debes estar muy enfadada conmigo y quizá deseen no volverme a ver en tu vida, pues bien te digo que no tendrás que hacerlo, porque he decidido marcharme del colegio, a estas alturas ya sabrás todo acerca del compromiso con Archie, tú mejor que nadie sabe cuánto anhelaba que un día esto sucediera, pero no estoy dispuesta a permitir que Archie esté conmigo por deber… No sabes cómo me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes…_

_Pero lamentablemente no puedo, por eso he decidido liberar a Archie de toda obligación, espero de todo corazón que sean muy felices…_

_Y te pido perdón por haberme entrometido entre ustedes, no fue mi intención hacerlo…_

La hoja se resbaló de las manos de Candy…

Annie en verdad pensaba que entre Archie y ella había algo…

Inmediatamente los pensamientos de Candy volaron hacia Terry ¿pensaría él lo mismo? ¿Se habría enterado de los sentimientos que Archie tenía hacia ella? Después sacudiendo la cabeza trató de apartar esos pensamientos ¿cómo podía estar pensando en Terry justo en ese momento? cuando no sabía cómo había reaccionado Archie ante esta noticia…

Desesperada salió al balcón y buscó su cuerda, tenía que saber cómo estaba Archie…

Cruzó el bosque, y al llegar distinguió la silueta de Stear que estaba de pie en el balcón, al verla, Stear dibujó inmediatamente una sonrisa…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Entra antes de que alguien te vea…

Candy entró en la habitación, e inmediatamente notó la ausencia de Archie…

-¿Dónde está Archie?

-Ha estado encerrado en su recamara, no ha querido salir para nada…

Supongo que ya sabes que Annie se fue del colegio…

Candy se encogió de hombros…

Le dejó una nota, inmediatamente Stear cruzó la habitación y trajo una hoja de papel en la que se leía:

_Querido Archie:_

_Te libero de tu compromiso, por favor se feliz al lado de quien en verdad amas…_

Dejó esta nota junto con el anillo de compromiso que Archie le había dado, desde entonces se encerró en su habitación y no ha parado de contemplar el anillo… quizá si tú hablas con él…

-Lo haré…

-Archie, soy yo Candy, por favor sal de ahí, necesito verte… necesito saber que estás bien… dijo ella con preocupación al ver que la puerta permanecía cerrada.

-Ahora no quiero hablar con nadie, por favor Candy regresa a tu habitación…

Resignada, Candy decidió marcharse, trepó al balcón y se deslizó de nueva cuenta por su cuerda sin saber que un chico de cabellos castaños la observaba atentamente…

Mientras la miraba partir, Terry no pudo evitar sentir furia de nueva cuenta…

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de relación tendrían Candy y Archie, a pesar de que ya se había hecho esas preguntas y a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ellos eran primos, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, la idea de Archivald posando sus labios en los de ella simplemente lo enloquecía de furia, y en ese momento decidió que haría lo que fuera para averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy… sabía cómo hacerlo y nada lo detendría… si descubría que Candy estaba enamorada de Archie la dejaría en paz, pero si notaba que ella podría tener algún sentimiento por él, entonces lucharía por ella…

Al día siguiente Candy buscó a Archie después de misa, pero él no asistió, de hecho Stear le había dicho que se había rehusado a salir de su habitación y que muy probablemente no asistiría a clases en todo el día…

Sin embargo a quién Candy no pudo evitar fue a Elisa y a su comitiva…

-Escuche que la otra huérfana se fue del colegio… ¿acaso es que se dio cuenta de que Archie no se relaciona con gentuza? Le dijo Elisa mirándola desafiante.

Pero Candy no le contestó, se limitó a pasar a su lado…

-Te estoy hablando, mugrosa sirvienta…

-Elisa, deja que se vaya le dijo Luisa, las hermanas están cerca y pueden escucharte…

-No, aún no termino con esta mosca muerta… Luisa querida, quieres repetirme lo que Annie te dijo antes de marcharse… ¿cómo es que sorprendió a Archivald y a esta?

Luisa estaba a punto de abrir la boa, cuando vieron con incredulidad como Terry se acercaba al grupo.

-¿Qué quiere él aquí? –dijo Elisa…

-No lo sé Elisa pero debes admitir que es muy apuesto, mira como se han quedado todas las chicas nada más verlo…

-Pues no creo que ninguna chica deba relacionarse con alguien como él… aunque si tenemos en cuenta su origen noble…

-Buenos días señoritas, lamento interrumpir su agradable charla, pero necesito hablar con la señorita, dijo mientras pasaba el brazo por el hombro de Candy y la llevaba a parte.

Elisa no pudo evitar hacer una rabieta, ¿por qué todos los chicos corrían tras de Candy? ¿qué tenía esa mocosa? Pensó Elisa.

Una vez alejados de las miradas de las chicas, Candy rompió el silencio y dijo ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? Ella aún estaba molesta por la actitud que había mostrado el día anterior…

-Solo vine a disculparme, dijo él…

Candy le lanzó una mirada que le dejó caro que no le creía…

-Ya sé que no me crees pero es verdad, nunca debí inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, las relaciones que tengas con Archivald no son de mi incumbencia…

-Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Archie, dijo Candy… él es mi primo…

Terry sintió un inmenso alivio pero intentó no demostrarlo y en cambio se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-No es nada raro que los primos cortejen a sus primas…

-Archie no está cortejándome, yo solo… ella no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones.

-Tú solo qué dijo Terry…

-Es que acaso nunca te enteras de las cosas que suceden en el colegio…

-No, si no son de mi incumbencia…

-Ayer Archie pidió oficialmente la mano de Annie Britter en matrimonio…

-Ya veo, ¿entonces estás celosa?

-No estás escuchando…

-Cuenta…

-El problema es que Annie ha desaparecido… se ha marchado del colegio…

-Así que han dejado plantado al elegante…

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada…

-Ok, ok, no hablaré mal del elegante… y para demostrarte mi buena voluntad, te invito a dar un paseo por Londres… según tengo entendido, no has salido de esta prisión desde que llegaste…

Ella lo miró nerviosa, tenía ganas de aceptar su invitación, pero no sabía si confiar en él, después de todo ¿cómo le permitirían salir sin autorización?

-¿Y cómo exactamente saldríamos del colegio?

Él le sonrió y le dijo, Tengo mis métodos… pero no te preocupes todo será legal… no atacaremos a las monjas… aunque la idea es tentadora…

Te veré este domingo en la entrada de colegio, acto seguido deposito un beso en sus labios, técnicamente fue solo un roce, pero bastó para que los sentidos de Candy se pusieran en tensión, a la expectativa de un contacto más profundo, uno que no llegó…

Terry se separó de ella, le guiñó el ojo y se alejó corriendo hasta perderse en la espesura de los jardines del colegio…


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, AL FIN LA ESPERADA CITA DEL DOMINGO LLEGÓ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE PREPARÉ Y QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA...  
**

**:)**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Por fin el domingo había llegado, Candy no esperaba que la semana hubiese pasado tan rápidamente, desde aquel día en los jardines no había vuelto a ver a Terry, tenía ganas de decirle que no iría de paseo con él, aunque en el fondo deseaba no verlo para así tener una excusa para verlo el domingo y quizá dejarse convencer…

El sábado por la noche, Candy se sorprendió a sí misma buscando entre sus ropas algo para ponerse, sin embargo al darse cuenta, dejó la ropa botada en una silla y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, la hermana Margaret se presentó en la habitación de Candy y le dijo:

-Candy, Candy, es hora de que te levantes, un carruaje ha venido por ti y espera en la entrada…

Candy se levantó, y se estiró como una gatita, después aún con mucho sueño dijo ¿Puede repetirme otra vez lo que acaba de decirme?

-Dije que te apresures a arreglarte, tienes veinte minutos para estar en las puertas del colegio…

Candy vio el vestido que yacía en la silla y frunció ligeramente el ceño, aún así fue a bañarse, se vistió y arregló con mucha rapidez, quince minutos más tarde, estaba en la entrada del colegio.

Ella esperaba que Terry la esperara allí afuera, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte…

El cochero que esperaba, la saludó con amabilidad:

-Buen día señorita… ¿Está usted lista para partir?

Candy asintió.

Entonces el cochero le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir…

Cuando por fin se pusieron en marcha, Candy se atrevió a preguntar… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Lo siento señorita, pero mi lord, dijo que no podía decírselo.

Candy se sorprendió por la manera en que aquel hombre se dirigía hacia Terry, por supuesto no tendría que estar sorprendida, Terry era después de todo el hijo de un duque…

Pero como ella no estaba habituada a los títulos de nobleza, se le hizo graciosa la referencia.

El carruaje estaba completamente cerrado, por lo que no podía asomar la cabeza para mirar, de cualquier forma no conocía Londres…

Así que tendría que conformarse con esperar a saber qué era lo que Terry había preparado.

Esa misma mañana encontró a Archie en la cama como hacía ya varios días…

No había sido capaz de salir y enfrentarse a lo inevitable, sabía que todos le preguntarían por Annie y lo que había sucedido, además no sabía si podría soportar las miradas especulativas…

Archie se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, no se sentía ofendido por el hecho de que Annie se hubiese marchado, de hecho le parecía algo admirable, él mismo sabía que de no haber ocurrido eso, se hubiera casado con ella para cumplir a su deber, y ese era precisamente el problema, Annie había captado a la perfección la naturaleza del compromiso y había decidido irse antes que casarse con él a pesar de que le había dicho que estaba enamorada, había demostrado ser mucho más valiente de lo que hubiera creído alguna vez de ella, y eso lo hizo avergonzarse de sí mismo, había actuado como un cobarde, le había dado a entender a Annie que no la amaba, y sin embargo había tenido el descaro de pedir su mano, no era de sorprenderse que lo hubiera abandonado.

Pero lo que le hizo sentirse verdaderamente mal, fue la nota que le había dejado, le deseaba que fuera feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba, pero ¿Cómo podía ser feliz al lado de alguien que no sentía lo mismo? Porque aunque fuera cruel, esa era la realidad, Candy no lo veía más que como un amigo…

Mientras él pasaba años esperando una oportunidad, ella ni siquiera daba señales de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y lo que era peor, sospechaba que entre ella y Terrence Grandchester había empezado a haber algo más que una amistad…

¿Cómo era posible que Candy prefiriera a un tipo como Grandchester antes que a él?

Entonces lleno de determinación, se duchó, se vistió, y decidió que ese sería su día, aprovecharía el quinto domingo… quizá si le hablaba a Candy de sus sentimientos fuera de esas paredes…

Pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda de Stear…

Archie salió de la habitación y buscó a Stear, no tardó en hallarlo fuera del edificio de los dormitorios, tenía una sonrisa radiante…

-Valla hermanito, al fin te decidiste a salir…

-Stear yo… siento mucho haberlos preocupado tanto…

-Te entiendo, los últimos días no han sido fáciles para ti…

-Stear, escucha, me preguntaba si tú, ibas a salir el día de hoy…

-Pero por supuesto que saldré, no puedo dejar pasar el quinto domingo, cuando se está tras las rejas se debe aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para salir…

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan emocionado?

La pregunta pilló a Stear por sorpresa y se sonrojó levemente…

Archie le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

-Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho, especialmente estos días…

-Ya basta Stear, dime que está ocurriendo…

-¿Recuerdas a Patricia O´brian?

-Sí, por supuesto, la amiga de Candy…

-Ha aceptado ir a pasear conmigo… dijo él con orgullo

Archie lo miró como si no fuera capaz de entender…

-Espera, espera… ¿estás diciendo que la chica te gusta?

Stear se sonrojó mucho más, pero no dijo nada, no se atrevió a decirle a Archie lo que ni siquiera él mismo se había permitido admitir…

Se encogió de hombros y finalmente dijo:

-Paty es muy agradable y es muy bonita…

Archie no se atrevió a decir nada más:

-Y… ¿a dónde piensas llevarla? Si se puede saber…

-Bueno, había pensado en ir de paseo por Piccadilly Circus… y quizá después podríamos ir al Museo Británico, o quizá al museo de cera…

-Es perfecto, ¿Te importaría si los acompaño?

-Por supuesto que no…

-Entonces iré a buscar a Candy… seguramente le encantará la idea de acompañarnos…

Stear no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación que le dio a entender a Archie que su plan no sería posible.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Acaso te molesta que Candy nos acompañe?

-No, por supuesto que no… es solo que bueno… Candy… ella… no creo que…

-¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Está enferma?

-No, claro que no ella está perfectamente bien, pero no creo que ella pueda acompañarnos…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Ella salió muy temprano del colegio, un carruaje vino por ella y bueno…

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién ha venido por ella? Dijo Archie muy alterado.

-Cálmate Archie…

-¿cómo quieres que me calme? Candy se fue con quien sabe quien a… a… no s dónde ¿no te das cuenta de que podría estar en peligro?

-Me parece, hermanito que estás exagerando…

-No estoy exagerando… es qué… con un demonio Stear, dime con quién se fue Candy…

-Está bien te lo diré, pero primero cálmate…

Archie respiró profundamente mientras intentaba serenarse…

-Ya estoy calmado, anunció después de unos minutos…

-Bien, Candy se fue a pasear con Terrence Grandchester…

La noticia le cayó a Archie como un balde de agua helada… él había esperado que esa mañana por fin las cosas comenzaran a ser diferentes, y de la nada aparecía ese idiota arrogante y se llevaba a su Candy…

Archie sintió deseos de golpear a Terry, y corrió como loco hasta la entrada del colegio, por supuesto allí no encontró a nadie… entonces regresó hecho una furia y se encerró otra vez en su habitación…

Media hora después Stear tocó a su puerta y le dijo:

-¿Estás listo? El carruaje ya está aquí…

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, le dijo Archie sin siquiera abrirle la puerta…

Stear no insistió más, y salió sin más, no estaba dispuesto a arruinar sus planes por el mal humor de Archie.

Stear lamentaba profundamente la pena de su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, Stear sospechaba que entre Terry y Candy pronto surgiría algo más que una simple amistad, lo podía percibir en la mirada de Candy cuando se mencionaba a Terry, era la misma mirada que ella tenía para Anthony, incluso se atrevería a decir que esa mirada estaba cargada con algo mucho más complicado…

Stear sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles para Archie, si se empeñaba en tratar de conquistar a Candy podría salir muy lastimado, pero en tal caso no había nada que pudiera hacer, él mismo había luchado contra sus sentimientos por Candy, hasta que decidió que no tenía porque conformarse con un amor no correspondido, y ahora la vida estaba premiando lo al haber conocido a alguien como Paty, ella era bonita, inteligente, Stear estaba seguro de que ella podría ser la chica de su vida, pero no quería adelantarse a los hechos, no quería precipitarse, había tanto por descubrir juntos…

Por fin el carruaje se detuvo, y Candy casi saltó de su asiento, pero recordó que no quería mostrarse demasiado ansiosa, así que se obligó a permanecer sentada hasta que el cochero abrió la puerta y le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla a bajar.

Candy se sorprendió cuando se le reveló el lugar en dónde estaban en un inmenso y hermosísimo jardín…

Candy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba, pero lo cierto es que tenía que admitir que Terry la había sorprendido muy gratamente, pero las sorpresas no terminaron allí.

Al bajar del carruaje, el cochero le indicó que debía subir a un pequeño faetón tirado por un caballo.

Candy siguió las instrucciones…

Mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba, decidió disfrutar del día y se puso a admirar la hermosa vista que los senderos empedrados le ofrecían.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, el faetón se detuvo a la orilla de un precioso lago de aguas muy cristalinas…

Allí Recargado en un tronco, estaba él…

Se le veía totalmente diferente sin el uniforme del colegio, iba vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa color azul cielo, al verla esbozó una media sonrisa…

-Así que decidiste venir…

-No tenía muchas opciones, dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Este lugar se llama St. James Park…

-él la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar un poco, luego le señaló un impresionante palacio, ese el palacio de Buckingham…

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta… es muy hermoso…

-Más tarde te llevaré a recorrerlo, pero por lo pronto, hagamos un picnic…

Dicho esto Terry fue detrás del árbol dónde había estado apoyado y sacó una manta, junto a ella había una cesta con todo lo necesario.

Terry tendió la manta a la orilla del lago, el sol no estaba demasiado fuerte, así que Candy se quitó el sombrero que llevaba, pensó en lo acertado que había sido traer su sombrero, porque aunque no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, pensó que sería una buena idea.

Terry comenzó a sacar los manjares que guardaba la cesta…

Pan, queso, uvas, manzanas, emparedados, y hasta una tarta de arándanos.

Por último, Terry sacó una botella de lo que parecía ser vino…

-Terry… ¿de dónde has tomado la botella de vino?

-Tengo mis métodos… pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no pretendo embriagarte, le dijo él mientras reía.

Candy frunció el ceño…

-Vamos pecas, esto no es más que jugo de uva…

-Oh, fue todo lo que Candy pudo decir, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber lanzado esa acusación sin saber si de verdad el contenido de aquella botella era vino...

No pudo evitar recordar cuando ella misma había hurtado la botella de vino de la señorita Pony para ir de picnic con Annie…

Aquel recuerdo hizo que se preguntara dónde estaría Annie y que estaría haciendo en ese momento…

-¿Sucede algo? Preguntó Terry.

-No, es solo que estaba recordando una ocasión en la que fui de picnic, en el hogar de Pony… luego esbozó una brillante sonrisa… ¡hay cómo me gustaría estar una vez más en mi querido hogar!

Terry no pudo evitar verse contagiado por la repentina alegría de Candy… nunca pensó que llevarla a aquel paseo resultara tan maravilloso…

-Hace un día precioso, le dijo él, ¿Te gustaría pasear en bote? Le dijo señalando el lago…

-Ella asintió, entonces Terry se puso rápidamente de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo…

Caminaron hasta un pequeño muelle, donde un hombre les atendió….

-Mi lord… Terry puso cara de fastidio, al parecer no podía ir a ningún lugar de Londres sin ser reconocido…

-Por favor, dio el hombre, elijan un bote… ¿desea que envíe a alguien para que se haga cargo de los remos?

-No… lo haré yo mismo, dijo él, porque no tenía intención de que nadie los interrumpiera…

Terry ayudó a Candy a Subir al bote, pero algo salió mal y ella casi resbaló, afortunadamente, Terry fue muy rápido y la atrapo entre sus brazos…

Inmediatamente Candy se sonrojó…

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí, muy bien, dijo ella mientras luchaba contra su incomodidad… los brazos de Terry la habían sostenido con fuerza y en ese breve momento se había sentido segura y protegida, ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera sentir tales cosas?

Los muchachos estuvieron riendo y hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que entre ellos hubo un silencio que sin embargo no fue nada incómodo.

-Este paseo ha sido maravilloso Terry, gracias por invitarme, le dijo ella.

-Me alegra que te guste… yo también me estoy divirtiendo mucho… hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien…

-Dime Terry, ¿qué es lo que alguien como tú hace cuando no estás en el colegio?

-Mmmm, la verdad es que cuando no estoy en el colegio, la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en Escocia…

-¿Escocia?

-Así es… el duque tiene una villa allí, y como no desea tenerme cerca, me envía allí cada verano, no soy capaz de recordar, una sola vez en la que él haya deseado mantenerme cerca… apenas cumplí siete años, cuando fui enviado a mi primer colegio, que era por supuesto un internado… desde entonces fui de internado en internado, hasta que finalmente decidió enviarme al San Pablo…

Bueno quizá eso de decidir… no fue exactamente lo que ocurrió… yo… me hice expulsar de cada colegio, donde estuve… hasta que finalmente encontró la forma de asegurarse de que no volvieran a echarme…

Candy supo inmediatamente a que se refería… pues desde que había llegado al colegio no había pasado un solo día sin que las monjas mencionaran la generosidad del duque de Grandchester…

-Yo… lo siento…

-No importa, después de todo, le agradezco que me mantenga en el San Pablo, no quiero que me haga vivir otra vez en ese castillo…

Candy iba a preguntarle acerca de su vida en el castillo, pero recordó su charla en el establo, Terry le había dicho que las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles para él… Candy lo entendía perfectamente.

No era nada fácil estar en un lugar dónde no es deseada tu presencia… ella lo había aprendido muy bien en casa de los Leagan…

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos o no llegaremos al cambio de guardia…

Regresaron hasta la orilla y como todo un caballero Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar del bote, esta vez quiso asegurarse de que bajara a salvo, por esa razón la tomó de la cintura, y la levantó del piso para depositarla suavemente en la orilla…

Luego, la tomó de la mano y recorrieron así la distancia hasta el imponente palacio…

Cuando llegaron, Candy descubrió con sorpresa que había mucha gente reunida allí, para presenciar el famoso acto…

-Creo que no lograremos ver nada, hay mucha gente aquí…

-Tengo una idea, le dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo…

Luego la condujo hasta un árbol cercano…

Él trepó primero, y luego le dijo…

-¿Qué esperas señorita pecas?

Ella no fue capaz de resistirse ante tal reto y lo siguió hasta que ambos estuvieron cómodamente sentados en una rama…

Desde allí la vista era envidiable…

No había nada que obstruyera su visión, Candy disfrutó mucho de aquel espectáculo, pero también estaba disfrutando mucho con la compañía de Terry… no parecía para nada el chico sombrío que a veces parecía ser… su sonrisa era sincera, esa faceta suya le encantó, estaba tan relajado, que se le veía tan… tan… apuesto, dijo su subconsciente, pero ella no deseaba admitirlo, al menos no todavía…

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Candy y Terry bajaron de los puestos que habían ocupado, sin embargo no contaron con que el espacio entre el árbol y la reja del palacio era muy estrecho, así que quedaron muy cerca uno del otro… Candy quiso apartarse rápidamente, pues la sensación de la cercanía de Terry le provocaba sensaciones que a veces la asustaban, sin embargo, Terry fue mucho más rápido que ella, la aprisionó contra el tronco del árbol y atrapó sus labios en un beso que había estado ansiando darle desde que la vio llegar, al principio Candy estaba muy tensa, pero poco a poco se relajó y dejó que la boca de Terry explorara la suya tanto como quisiera…

Cuando al fin se rompió el contacto, Terry la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de su escondite.

-Candy, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-Claro, adelante…

-En una semana, el colegio organizará un festival… quizá hayas escuchado algo al respecto…

-Por supuesto, el festival de mayo…

Terry asintió… y luego continuó, en dicho festival se nos permite convivir… se organiza un baile, y por la noche se hace una fogata dónde se asan malvaviscos, es en realidad muy pintoresco…

-¿Cuántas veces has estado allí? Le preguntó Candy, muy emocionada, pues en su mente ya formaba imágenes de dicho festival…

-bueno, yo… en realidad nunca he asistido… dijo él con sinceridad.

Candy lo miró interrogante.

-Nunca me he sentido parte de eso, lo que en realidad quería preguntarte es, si tú irías conmigo, como mi pareja… Esta sería la primera vez que asista y me gustaría que fuera con alguien especial…

Candy dibujó una linda sonrisa y le dijo:

-Por supuesto que iré contigo…

Terry no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Candy, no había pensado que ella aceptaría con tanta facilidad…

Sabía que estaba comportándose de una manera bastante diferente, de lo que había sido hasta entonces, pero era inevitable, Candy Tenía ese efecto sobre él…

Cuando estaba junto a ella sentía que todo su pasado y toda su amargura desaparecían de golpe, y entonces podía soñar con el futuro, un futuro del que planeaba que Candy tomara parte.

Y el festival de mayo sería el inicio de ese futuro…

Inevitablemente la tarde estaba cayendo y era hora de regresar al colegio, ambos regresaron a St. James, dónde un carruaje los esperaba, allí Terry le ayudó a subir y luego fue a sentarse a su lado…

-Puedo preguntarte algo… le dijo Candy.

-Por supuesto…

-¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? esta tarde fue tan maravillosa…

-Hace tiempo que el duque puso a mi servicio a algunas personas… sin embargo no suelo utilizar sus servicios, solo lo hago cuando es estrictamente necesario.

Si yo hubiese dicho a la hermana Gray que saldríamos a pasear, nunca lo hubieran permitido… por eso es que salí con anticipación y envíe al cochero, él le dijo a la hermana que el duque había solicitado una audiencia contigo, por supuesto al tratarse de él, la hermana accedió y no hizo preguntas al respecto…

-Pero… ¿no crees que puedas meterte en un problema por eso?

-No, al duque no le importa nada de lo que yo haga, le dijo.

Candy no dijo nada más, sabía que ese era un tema espinoso, pero se prometió ayudar a Terry a dejar atrás toda esa amargura…

Antes de llegar al colegio, Terry rebuscó en el bolso de su chaqueta, y le entregó a Candy una cajita.

-Esto es para ti, no lo abras hasta que estés en tu habitación.

Ella asintió y no pudo menos que decirle, -Gracias por todo…

Terry se limitó a rozar sus labios. Hubiese querido besarla de la manera que lo hiciera minutos antes, pero si lo hacía, sus labios se hincharían más, y las monjas la interrogarían.

Al fin llegaron al colegio y con él la inevitable despedida…

Otra vez estaban en la prisión, pero para Candy no resultó un gran esfuerzo, después de todo había disfrutado tanto de ese día que sería imposible que le arrancaran su felicidad.

Candy fue recibida por la hermana Victoria, quién le indicó que era hora de irse a su habitación, Candy caminó hasta el edificio, estaba tan contenta que no se daba cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando vio a la persona que la esperaba al pie de la escalera…

Era Archie, y no parecía nada contento de verla, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Candy avanzó por el pasillo, un poco temerosa de encontrarse con Archie, en su expresión había podido leer claramente que él estaba bastante molesto, así que respiró hondo y trató de actuar con naturalidad…

-Archie, me alegra mucho que al fin hayas decidido salir de tu habitación…

-¿Dónde has estado? Le dijo Archie bruscamente…

-Yo… salí a dar un paseo…

-Con que un paseo… y ¿Se puede saber con quién?

-Archie… no creo que…

Archie no la dejó terminar la frase, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un costado de las escaleras.

-Archie por favor, estás haciéndome daño…

-respóndeme ¿con quién has estado?

-salí a dar un paseo con Terry… dijo Candy y acto seguido decidió marcharse, Archie estaba demasiado molesto, y a Candy le asustaba verlo de esa manera… él nunca perdía la compostura en ninguna situación y sin embargo ahora parecía estar fuera de sí…

-Será mejor que me vaya, estás muy alterado, no pienso hablar contigo hasta que te hayas calmado…

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, le dijo él.

La tomó por la cintura don demasiada fuerza y la acercó demasiado a su cuerpo…

-Dime, Candy, ¿qué es lo que ves en ese idiota? Sé que has estado encontrándote con él… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo…? Dijó él mirando hacia los labios de la rubia… sin embargo, no terminó la frase… al darse cuenta de que los labios de Candy estaban ligeramente hinchados, señal inequívoca de que entre Candy y Terry había sucedido algo más que un inocente paseo por Londres.

Inmediatamente Archie soltó con brusquedad a Candy haciendo que ella tropezara y que estuviera a punto de caer…

-Por Dios, Candy ¿Por qué has permitido que te besara? Candy estaba a punto de replicar, pero sabía que no tenía ningún caso negarlo…

En un arranque de celos, Archie nuevamente tomó a Candy por los hombros…

-Respóndeme ¿Acaso tú y él…? pero otra vez su orgullo no le permitió terminar la frase…

En cambio arrinconó a Candy contra la pared y le dijo, -Ahora mismo te haré olvidar a ese estúpido, le dijo, mientras tomaba su barbilla.

Candy fue consciente de que Archie iba a besarla, así que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse, pero la adrenalina producida por la furia que Archie sentía le proporcionaba más fuerza de lo común…

Candy sabía que si comenzaba a gritar, las monjas saldrían y estaría en graves problemas, y si no lo hacía, Archie la besaría y eso era algo que Candy no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a gritar, sintió un tirón, y de repente estaba libre de la prisión en la que Archie la había aprisionado.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que finalmente lo supo…

Terry la había apartado, y se había colocado delante de ella y ahora estaba enfrascado en una pelea con Archie…

Terry estaba furioso…

Después de dejar a Candy bajo la custodia de la hermana Victoria, Terry se había encaminado hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, sin embargo, lleno de curiosidad, quiso ir hasta los dormitorios de las chicas para ver a Candy una vez más…

Sabía que estaba comportándose como un completo enamorado y no deseaba parecer desesperado, pero la verdad era que no podía mantenerse alejado de Candy por mucho tiempo, así que se encontró dirigiendo sus pasos hasta aquel edificio, aún en contra de su voluntad.

Llegó en el justo momento en el que Archie había arrinconado a Candy.

Por un momento sintió una punzada de celos Terrible, sintiéndose engañado, al ver la manera en que Archie sostenía a Candy, y había estado a punto de marcharse.

Sin embargo al echar una última mirada, pudo ver en los ojos de Candy el miedo y la desesperación que sentía, fue entonces que se lanzó sobre Archie.

Candy estaba asustada, no era solo el hecho de que Archi y Terry estuvieran peleando, sino también era el miedo de saber que en cualquier momento, las monjas que hasta entonces no habían notado nada de lo que sucedía, ahora sí aparecerían sin duda, y no sabía qué consecuencias podría haber.

Era imposible que las monjas no se dieran cuenta, cuando dos alumnos estaban peleando a puño limpio, y más aun cuando poco a poco, los alumnos que escucharon el alboroto, fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones y se fueron reuniendo alrededor…

Candy estaba petrificada, no era capaz de moverse, parecía como si hubiesen clavado sus pies al piso.

Solo fue consciente de lo que sucedía, cuando sintió que las cálidas manos de Paty la apartaban del lugar.

Paty le susurraba palabras para tranquilizarla, pero Candy no podía escuchar nada, solo podía pensar en la pelea que se desarrollaba allí.

Finalmente lo inevitable sucedió… tras darse cuenta quienes estaban peleando, Neil corrió inmediatamente para traer a la hermana Gray…

Cuando esta hizo su aparición, acompañada de al menos cinco monjas, detuvo inmediatamente la pelea.

Tanto Archie como Terry tuvieron que ser separados por los alumnos que allí estaban, sin embargo Terry fue mucho más fuerte y se liberó del agarre de sus compañeros y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Archie, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que Candy corría hasta ponerse frente a él para impedirle continuar.

La hermana Gray ordenó en ese momento que Archie fuera llevado al cuarto de meditación, mientras que a Terry se le ordenó ir a su habitación y permanecer allí.

La hermana Gray ordenó a todos los alumnos irse a sus habitaciones y evitar toda mención del asunto.

Paty tomó a Candy de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí le ofreció un vaso de agua, y le dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Candy? ¿Por qué Archie y Terry estaban peleando?

Al principio Candy fue incapaz de decir nada, porque aún seguía sin creerse nada de lo sucedido…

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Archie se comportara de esa manera, estaba muy enfadada con él, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir afecto por él, después de todo, él había sido un amigo excelente, pero sabía que tenía que dejar claras las cosas, no tenía la más mínima intención de que entre ellos hubiese algo más que una amistad, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin lastimarlo.

Candy respiró profundamente y entonces comenzó a relatarle a Paty lo ocurrido…

Paty no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar con atención a su amiga.

-Dime una cosa Candy ¿Acaso Terry y tú tienen una relación?

Candy se sonrojó, ante la sugerencia de Paty, pero se apresuró a contestar.

-No, por supuesto que no… Terry y yo somos amigos…

Paty suspiró, y después dijo:

-En realidad a mi no me pareció que él te considere únicamente su amiga…

-Qué cosas dices Paty…

-Es verdad, en todo el tiempo que he estado en este colegio, jamás había visto a Terrence comportarse de esa manera… siempre lo he considerado un tipo sombrío, y solitario, jamás lo he visto en compañía de otros chicos, mucho menos de una chica, admito que me causa cierto temor… por eso esta mañana cuando Stear me dijo que habías salido a pasear con él… no pude evitar sorprenderme mucho… ¿Es que acaso no ves que tú le gustas?

Candy no dijo nada, porque hasta entonces había estado tratando de evitar confrontarse con el tema…

La verdad es que si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que Terry no le era indiferente, y que había empezado a sentir por él algo que iba mucho más allá de atracción, pero tenía miedo de admitir que desde que lo viera por primera vez en el barco, Terry se había ido adueñando poco a poco de sus sentimientos…

-No sé qué hacer Paty… sé que debo hablar con Archie y decirle que no debe esperar de mí nada más que amistad… pero… no quiero lastimarlo…

-¿Por qué no le escribes una carta?

-Sí, me parece que eso es lo que haré… espero poder hablar con él cuando las cosas se hayan tranquilizado…

-Te dejaré a solas… le dijo Paty, si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir a mi habitación…

Candy asintió mientras veía como Paty salía.

Candy fue hasta su escritorio para escribir la carta, pero entonces, supo que tenía que hablar con Terry…

Entonces salió al balcón y lanzó su cuerda como lo hacía cada vez que deseaba ver a sus primos…

La habitación de Terry estaba a oscuras… pero la puerta del balcón estaba abierta…

-Terry ¿estás aquí? Preguntó Candy desde la puerta, pero casi de inmediato distinguió su figura…

Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, y tenía una expresión sombría, ni si quiera levantó la vista cuando escucho la voz de Candy, simplemente se limitó a decir…

-¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearlo?

-Terry…

-Contéstame Candy, ¿Estás enamorada de Archivald? dímelo de una vez, porque no deseo seguir haciendo el papel de estúpido…

-¿sabes acaso cómo me sentí cuando le vi sosteniéndote de esa manera…?

Candy permaneció callada… tenía ganas de decirle que no estaba enamorada de Archie y que había atravesado los dormitorios solo para verlo a él… pero su voz parecía no responderle…

Terry avanzó con desesperación hasta dónde estaba ella… ¿por qué no dices nada? le dijo él mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de ella, sujetándola con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo sin hacerle daño…

La miró directamente a los ojos, y a continuación la besó… al principio el beso fue rudo, pero después fue muy suave, Candy no opuso resistencia alguna, y Terry comprendió que ella se había rendido a él.

-Candy… susurró él… ¿acaso no te das cuenta cuanto deseo que estés conmigo? No sé qué es lo que me has hecho, pero ya no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti…

Luego tomó sus manos y le dijo…

-Candy por favor, se mía, se mi novia…

Las palabras de Terry tuvieron un enorme efecto en el corazón de Candy, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquel chico tan enigmático y tan maravilloso, estaba pidiéndole estar con él…

Candy sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, pues ambos tenían asuntos dolorosos que debían sanar, sin embargo supo que quería hacerlo al lado de él, por eso finalmente contestó:

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Después se entregaron al placer de un dulce beso, rebosantes de alegría, disfrutando de su floreciente romance.

A regañadientes Terry se apartó de ella, y miró de reojo el reloj que marcaba las 9:30, aún tenían un poco de tiempo para estar juntos, antes de la ronda de las monjas, así que le propuso a Candy ir a dar un paseo nocturno por los jardines del colegio.

Mientras tanto, Archie estaba tendido sobre la cama del cuarto de castigo reflexionando sobre los recientes acontecimientos…

Se sentía muy avergonzado por su comportamiento… no quería reconocerlo, pero en el fondo agradecía haber sido interrumpido, pues de no haber sido así, él hubiera robado un beso a Candy de la manera más cobarde y vil, y eso sí que no hubiera sido capaz de perdonárselo, pues entonces hubiera echado por la borda su valiosa amistad, de hecho, reflexionando quizá ya lo había hecho…

Archie estaba muy arrepentido, se había comportado como un autentico patán al intentar forzarla… quizá ni siquiera Neil se hubiese comportado de esa manera tan vergonzosa…

Había perdido por completo el control, pero no había podido evitarlo, la rabia había sido mucho más grande que su cordura…

Al enterarse de que Candy había salido con Terrence, no había podido más que esperar con impaciencia el momento de verla, para preguntarle frente a frente cual era la relación que tenía con Terrence, pero al verla atravesar el patio rebosante de felicidad, sintió un enorme resentimiento en contra de Terry por haberse atrevido a arrebatarle el derecho de hacer sonreír a Candy, entonces pensó en cuántas sonrisas, le habría arrancado aquel mocoso mimado ese día, y su rabia había aumentado más, cuando había mirado esos labios tan carnosos y rosados hinchados, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad…

Terrence Grandchester había ganado la batalla, la manera en que esa verdad lo golpeó ocasionó que las cosas se salieran de control, por eso se había atrevido a tratarla de una manera imperdonable…

Tenía que salir de allí y buscarla necesitaba al menos obtener su perdón… y quizá algún día recuperar su amistad y su confianza… solo Dios sabía que sería capaz incluso de hacer las paces con Terrence con tal de verla feliz… entonces y solo entonces comprendió que debía dejar atrás los sentimientos que guardaba por ella, que debía buscar su felicidad, justo como Stear estaba haciéndolo al darse la oportunidad de conocer a Paty.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS...**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, AL FIN TERRY Y CANDY SON NOVIOS... AUNQUE EN VEDAD SIENTO MUCHO HACER SUFRIR A ARCHIE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE YA PRONTO LE SUCEDERÁ ALGO BUENO...**


	8. Chapter 8

Naturalmente, lo primero que Archie hizo al salir de la prisión en la que se encontraba, fue buscar a Candy, así que se apresuró a ir a la capilla del colegio dónde supuso, Candy debía encontrarse en ese preciso momento, era jueves, y los servicios religiosos duraban media hora más ese día.

Apenas al salir del edificio, Archie tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con Terry Grandchester.

El muchacho estaba recargado en un árbol sin ninguna ocupación más… se le veía tan tranquilo, y no presentaba estrago alguno de su altercado de hacía un par de días.

Aquello causó en Archie un poco de rabia, pues él aún conservaba algunas abolladuras y moretones por los golpes recibidos.

Archie había imaginado que estaría listo para el día en que inevitablemente tuviera que encontrarse con él, sin embargo no creía que el encuentro tuviera lugar tan pronto…

Archie resopló y se resignó, sin embargo no pudo evitar echarle una mirada furiosa al pensar en él besando a Candy, y entonces se le ocurrió que quizá él la hubiera forzado…

Aunque a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía Candy cuando la había visto llegar, no creía plausible que aquello hubiera sucedido, y eso ocasionó que su furia se desatara una vez más, así que se aproximó hasta dónde Terry estaba, y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente con dos días en el cuarte de castigo? Le dijo Terry.

Aquella provocación por parte de Terry incitó a Archie a lanzarle un puñetazo, mismo que fue detenido por Terry.

-Eres un maldito mocoso malcriado, y si crees que voy a permitirte que lastimes a Candy… estás muy equivocado…

-No fui yo quien la acorraló a plena vista de todos y puso en peligro su reputación… ¿acaso no has tenido suficiente con echar a perder la reputación de Annie Britter?

Archie estaba cada vez más irritado, Terry estaba ganándole en aquel juego que él mismo había comenzado, y le había dado justo dónde más le dolía.

-Annie Britter no es asunto tuyo, maldito bastardo…

-Supongo que no, pero en cuanto a Candy… no quiero verte cerca de ella otra vez, si descubro que estás tratando de acosarla otra vez…

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú para impedirme hablar con ella? Tú no eres nadie para decirme o no lo que he de hacer, además creo que debe ser Candy y no tú quién decida con quien hablar o no.

Terry le sonrió con suficiencia, pero no le dijo nada…

Archie se sintió cada vez más desesperado, el efecto que Terry tenía sobre él era simplemente arrollador, la furia que sentía cada vez que lo veía lo superaba totalmente y entonces cualquier intención de comportarse de manera correcta desaparecía por completo, dando paso a su lado irracional…

Archie levantó el puño una vez más en contra de Terry, pero éste detuvo una vez más el golpe, simplemente se limitó a hacerse a un lado y dejarlo caer…

-Lo siento, dijo Terry, pero tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en este momento que perder el tiempo aquí contigo, quizá en alguna otra ocasión… le dijo Terry dándole la espalda y alejándose entre la espesura del bosque…

Solo entonces, cuando se vio totalmente humillado en el piso, Archie fue capaz de recuperar su control, y recordar lo que iba a hacer en ese preciso momento… se levantó, se sacudió y dirigió sus pasos hasta la capilla del colegio….

Dónde esperaría pacientemente hasta que el alumnado comenzara a salir de allí…

Después de una larga espera, al fin los alumnos comenzaron a salir de la capilla, sin embargo, Archie no fue capaz de encontrar a Candy por ningún lado… atravesó el patio y buscó y buscó, pero lo único que pudo hallar fue al desagradable de su primo Neil…

-Valla, valla, así que al fin te han dejado salir… aunque no deberían haberlo hecho, después del numerito que montaste…

-Callate estúpido, le dijo Archie tomándolo por los extremos del cuello de la camisa, y arrojándolo al piso…

Pero Neil no se rindió y soltó más de su veneno…

-Sí buscas a la huérfana, pierdes tu tiempo, ella no ha venido… seguramente estará por ahí revolcándose con Terry Grandchester… ¿Sabes que al parecer ellos tienen una relación desde hace bastante tiempo?

Archie no respondió, pero las palabras de Neil surtieron efecto…

Así que Archie decidió marcharse de ahí, no quería ser visto por nadie más…

Caminó de regreso hasta su habitación pensando en las palabras de Neil, por supuesto sabía que él lo había dicho para molestarle, pero algo le decía que podía haber algo de verdad en las palabras de aquel bastardo que tenía por primo…

Pensaba en ello, cuando una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Disculpa, estoy buscando los dormitorios de las chicas… y creo que me he perdido, al parecer no me han dado la ubicación correcta.

-Perdona, dijo Archie, no te he escuchado…

-La muchacha volvió a repetir su problema…

-No entiendo cómo has llegado a extraviarte, el camino al dormitorio de las chicas es bastante sencillo…

-Lo que sucede es que soy nueva aquí, y las hermanas no han podido recibirme debido a que se estaban celebrando los oficios religiosos, entonces decidí que podría llegar yo sola… pero descubrí que el colegio es bastante grande… así que pregunte a unas chicas, y me indicaron que este era el camino… al parecer, he sido víctima de una broma de principiante, dijo ella.

Pero no importa, ya habrá tiempo de regresarles la cortesía…

Archie se sorprendió por la manera en que aquella joven le hablaba, no parecía ser de ninguna manera un chica convencional como todas las que había en el colegio, a excepción de Candy, el nunca había conocido a alguien así…

-¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día sin decirme por donde tengo que ir? Dijo la chica.

-Oh, no, perdona, en seguida te escoltaré hasta el edificio, por favor permite que lleve tu equipaje.

-Gracias, que caballeroso… pero me temo que puedo hacerlo sola.

-Insisto… la joven dama no tuvo más remedio que acceder, así caminaron a través del bosque hasta hallarse a las puertas de un edificio…

-Muy bien, hemos llegado, dijo Archie…

-Gracias por traerme dijo ella, luego le quitó la valija de las manos y se alejó, dejando a Archie intrigado…

-espera, le dijo Archie, pero ella ya se había marchado, y ni siquiera se volvió para mirarlo…

Aquella chica tan intrigante no se había tomado ni siquiera la molestia de presentarse, involuntariamente, Archie se quedó allí mirando como ella desaparecía en el interior del edificio, sin quitar la vista de la larga cabellera ondulada que se mecía al compás de los pasos de la muchacha…

-¿ves que ha sido mucho mejor estar aquí que en esa capilla aburrida? Le decía Terry a Candy mientras le entregaba la mitad de una enorme barra de chocolate…

-No sé cómo has logrado convencerme de saltarme el servicio religioso… pero si la hermana Gray llegara a enterarse…

-No lo hará… esas monjas siempre están demasiado ocupadas como para darse cuenta de la ausencia de uno o dos alumnos…

Además, no pareces demasiado disgustada por haberte perdido el oficio… es más, yo diría que ambos hemos disfrutado muchísimo más… dijo, él mientras echaba una descarada mirada a los labios de ella.

Por supuesto, Candy se puso colorada como un tomate…

Aunque debía reconocer que era verdad, Candy había perdido parte de la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que Terry la besaba… aunque también sabía perfectamente que una dama jamás andaría por ahí, permitiendo que un chico le robara besos en todo momento y en cualquier lugar, sin importar si eran descubiertos…

Aquello le producía una sensación bastante placentera, que Candy aún no podía explicar, tenía miedo de que un día las monjas los descubrieran… pues entonces seguro la echarían del colegio, y la tía abuela no levantaría un solo dedo para impedirlo, por otro lado… la idea de ser descubiertos le producía una sensación de aventura que le recordaba la primera y última vez que había salido de paseo con Anthony…

Pero a la vez era totalmente diferente, Anthony jamás se había atrevido a besarla… y Candy pensaba que si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, no habría sido para nada comparada con la manera en la que Terry lo hacía…

Terry era… no podía decirlo, pero parecía estar hecho de fuego… todo él era un desafío y era completamente adictivo…

Mientras pensaba en todo ello veía con gran placer como Terry interpretaba una preciosa melodía con la armónica que ella le había regalado…

Y entonces recordó que con todo lo que había sucedido no se había acordado de abrir el obsequio que Terry le diera después de su primer paseo, entonces hizo una nota mental… aquella noche por fin descubriría que le había regalado…

Después de terminar la melodía, Terry vio que Candy estaba muy pensativa.

-¿Ocurre algo pecosa?

-No… es solo que estaba pensando en que aún no he tenido la ocasión de abrir el presente que me diste después del paseo del domingo…

Terry hizo una mueca para mostrarle que estaba decepcionado…

Bueno, entonces me parece que debería solucionarlo…

Terry rebuscó en el hueco que había en el tronco del gran árbol que se hallaba situado en lo alto de la segunda colina de Pony, y entonces le entregó una hermosa rosa de color rojo…

Esta es para ti… pequeña pecosa, le dijo Terry mientras le daba un breve beso en los labios.

Después de una mañana maravillosa…

Tanto Candy como Terry tuvieron que regresar a sus clases, no sin antes prometer que se encontrarían al día siguiente en la colina, que era ya su lugar de encuentro favorito…

Para la fortuna de Candy, nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia durante la misa, por lo general todos los alumnos se pasaban el tiempo que duraba el oficio pensando en diversas actividades, y algunos, hasta se quedaban totalmente dormidos…

Terry tenía razón, las monjas, no notaban nunca la ausencia de los alumnos, al menos no, cuando el alumno en cuestión, no era precisamente un alumno destacado… y definitivamente ella no lo era…

Esa mañana, mientras tomaban la aburridísima clase de etiqueta, impartida por la mismísima hermana Gray… quien estaba explicándoles la manera más adecuada en la que una dama debe vestir para una reunión en el jardín…

Entonces fueron interrumpidas cuando la hermana Victoria entró y anunció:

-Siento interrumpirla hermana, pero el duque de Grandchester acaba de llegar, y espera por usted en su oficina…

La hermana Gray, ni siquiera lo pensó, y salió inmediatamente del aula, mientras la hermana Victoria tomaba su lugar…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-Muy buenos días, duque de Grandchester, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita? Dijo la hermana Gray.

-He venido para enterarme acerca del altercado entre mi hijo y el joven Cornwall.

La hermana lo miró como si no entendiera bien de lo que estaba hablando el duque…

Ella había procurado no armar un escándalo del asunto, nada que pudiera hacer que el duque se alterara por aquel incidente y les pusiera en riesgo de dejar de recibir los generosos donativos que el duque hacía mes con mes al colegio.

-No se sorprenda hermana, tengo mis propios medios para saber lo que ocurre con mi hijo tras estas paredes.

-A decir verdad, fue in incidente sin importancia, fue una discusión por algo que el joven Cornwall dijo, las cosas se salieron un poco de control y terminaron teniendo una riña, pero si lo que le preocupa es que puedan enterarse de aquel penoso incidente… no tiene de que preocuparse, el joven Cornwall ha sido sometido a la disciplina del colegio.

-Hermana, conozco bastante bien a mi hijo como para saber que tras esa riña hubo un motivo mucho más poderoso, además conozco la tendencia que Terrence tiene respecto a las peleas, el muchacho no es capaz de ignorar una simple provocación, pero no importa, ya hablare del asunto directamente con él.

Sin embargo existe otro asunto por el estoy aquí… deseo saber cómo han sido las primeras clases de Karen…

-Oh, la señorita Karen es encantadora, al parecer se adaptará rápidamente a la vida aquí en el colegio, me ocuparé personalmente de que así sea.

-Bien, en ese caso será mejor que me retire, dijo el duque intentando ocultar su incredulidad por lo que la hermana había dicho de Karen… aunque claro, aquella mujer diría cualquier cosa, con tal de seguir contando con su apoyo económico, y la presencia de Karen no haría más que asegurar dicho apoyo.

-Como usted sabrá tengo muchas ocupaciones y no es posible que permanezca aquí por mucho tiempo, pero antes de marcharme, deseo ver a mi hijo…

-Por supuesto excelencia.

-ah, se me olvidaba… esto es para usted, le dijo el duque mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco que contenía un generosísimo donativo…

-las hermanas y yo agradecemos mucho su generosidad, dijo la hermana, pero el duque ya había salido de la oficina. Esa era la característica principal de Richard Grandchester, su arrogancia le precedía en donde quiera que pusiera un pie.

La hermana Gray a veces pensaba en lo petulante que era aquel hombre, y sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarse a perder un auspiciante como él, además tenía que tener en cuenta que la nobleza solía mostrar esas actitudes para con todo aquel que no perteneciera a su misma clase social, y daba la casualidad de que nadie de la nobleza no solía enviar a sus hijos a estudiar en un colegio como el que ella dirigía, pues a pesar de que era un colegio muy prestigiado, donde la mayoría de los hombres de negocios ricos enviaban a sus hijos, la nobleza disponía de colegios mucho más encumbrados, por lo que tampoco podía negar que desde que se había sabido que lord Terrence Grandchester estudiaba en el San Pablo, las solicitudes para ingresar al colegio se habían triplicado, y ahora lo harían con mucha más razón cuando se enteraran de que Lady Karen también había sido matriculada.

Terry estaba en su habitación, estaba de pie en el balcón pensando en los momentos que había compartido con Candy esa mañana… le encantaba la manera en que ella se sonrojaba cada vez que le daba un beso o incluso cada vez que la tomaba de la mano… a pesar de ser una chica muy poco convencional, y bastante atrevida, Candy era mucho más inocente que todas esas remilgadas señoritas que tanto despreciaba él… ella era demasiado pura y transparente, dejaba entrever todas y cada una de sus emociones, y su alegría era muy contagiosa, desde aquella noche en el establo, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella.

De hecho, si lo pensaba mejor, la había tenido presente desde el día en que la conociera en aquel barco en el que regresaba desde Nueva York…

Pero Terry ya casi no pensaba en ello, su vida había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía una perspectiva mucho más alentadora de las cosas, después de mucho tiempo, su corazón había empezado a experimentar una calidez que no había sentido, y desde luego estaba dispuesto a conservarla por mucho tiempo…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se transformaron inmediatamente al ver que su padre se acercaba, inmediatamente cerró la puerta de su balcón y fue a tumbarse a la cama…

Esperando que el duque se fuera lo más pronto posible, pues no tenía ánimo para escuchar uno más de sus sermones, seguramente el rumor sobre su pelea y sobre su salida ya habrían llegado hasta sus oídos y venía por una explicación, una que Terry no estaba dispuesto a darle, no tenía porque entregarle cuentas a un hombre que solamente hacía su aparición cuando le causaba alguna molestia y deseaba reprenderlo o cada vez que le ponía algún ultimátum para que dejara de desquiciar a las monjas.

Richard Grandchester tocó la puerta de la habitación de Terry, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, sabía que él estaba allí, porque la hermana Gray se lo había dicho, además de que había visto la puerta del balcón cerrarse, lo que era una prueba inequívoca de su presencia.

Así que decidió entrar a pesar de no haber sido invitado…

-Hola, Terrence, le saludó su padre, pero Terry no respondió…

-he venido porque…

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que molestarte, si tanto de interesa, te lo diré, me pelee con Archivald Cornwall, no he de negar nada de lo que sucedió, y si de algo sirve te diré que tuve un motivo bastante honorable para hacerlo…

-No es eso de lo que vine a hablar, pero ya que has sacado a relucir el tema…

También me gustaría que me hablaras acerca de tu salida del colegio el pasado domingo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? No debería sorprenderte el hecho de que pueda salir, aún los bastardos tenemos derecho a salir de vez en cuando… dijo Terry a la defensiva, pero no te preocupes, me he cuidado lo suficiente de no acercarme a tu castillo… nadie salvo James y Kevin se han enterado del hecho…

-Me han dicho que te vieron con una chica, dijo el duque ignorando el comentario lleno de ira que Terry le dirigió.

-Es verdad, estuve con una chica… dijo él negándose a hablar más del asunto… si las circunstancias fueran otras, quizá estuviera hablándole de ella como lo haría un verdadero hijo a su padre, pero lo cierto es que Richard Grandchester jamás mostraba interés alguno en las cosas que él hacía, la única forma en que lo hacía, era cuando consideraba que sus acciones ponían en peligro la reputación del apellido Grandchester…

-¿Quién es ella? La muchacha en cuestión, dijo Richard para romper el silencio que se había hecho.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa con quién salgo?

-Terrence, siempre he estado al pendiente de tus actividades, y sabes que siempre me intereso por lo que haces… además sabes que no puedes ir por ahí exhibiéndote con cualquier señorita que…

-¿En serio? Entonces a estas alturas ya debes saber con quién estuve ese día…

-No, no lo sé…

Terry se encogió de hombros…

- Eres un Lord, Terrence y sabes que tienes ciertas responsabilidades, le dijo Richard…

-¿Me dirás ahora quien es la señorita?

-Si lo que te importa es si salí o no con una persona adecuada… puedes estar tranquilo, Candy es la hija del señor Andrew…

-Con que Andrew… bueno, la verdad es que no conozco personalmente al señor Andrew… pero lo cierto es que no puede negarse que los Andrew son una familia bastante poderosa y según entiendo, el antiguo patriarca de la familia procedía de la nobleza escocesa… aunque según entiendo ahora residen en América, esto último lo dijo haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero que no fue ignorada por Terry, quien sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su padre hablar del lugar donde residía Eleonor Baker.

-Me gustaría que uno de estos días trajeras a esa muchacha al castillo, me encantaría conocerla en persona…

-No creo que eso vaya a ser posible… dijo Terry.

-y ¿por qué no?

-Por qué no quiero que se asuste si conoce a la duquesa… podría salir corriendo, y no sé que podría sucederle…

En ese momento Richard comprendió que la muchacha en cuestión era mucho más importante de lo que Terry decía… pero decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban… después de todo, la chica en cuestión quizá no fuera lo suficientemente adecuada para él…

Después de todo, aunque sus ancestros tuvieran descendencia escocesa, ella no pertenecía a la nobleza, y además no era inglesa, si no americana…

Lo que ocasionó que Richard inevitablemente desviara sus pensamientos hacía aquella hermosa mujer que una vez había conocido en América… la única mujer a la que realmente había amado, y la razón más importante para mantener alejado a Terry.

Él se le parecía demasiado, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, podría jurar que estaba mirándola a ella, pero entonces despejó su mente de aquellos pensamientos, nada bienvenidos, no podía distraerse pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…

Ahora él tenía muchas responsabilidades como duque y no tenía ni el tiempo ni el ánimo para pensar en ese asunto…

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a adoptar su actitud fría y distante…

-Hay otro asunto del que quiero hablarte…

-A partir de esta semana Karen estudiará en este colegio…

-¿Qué has hecho qué…? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Respondió Terry bastante sorprendido y a la vez irritado… ¿acaso no se supone que ella estudiaba en la academia Miller?

La academia de la señorita Miller, era la escuela para señoritas más importante de Inglaterra, allí se enseñaba a las señoritas toda clase de actividades y de labores que toda señorita debía aprender para ser una buena esposa…

Richard dijo con pesar, ha ido muy lejos esta vez… la han expulsado de Miller… no sé qué es lo que ocurre con ella, hasta hace muy poco estaba bastante bien, nunca recibía ninguna queja…

-Quizá deberías de poner un poco más de atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, le dijo Terry con cierta ironía… sabes perfectamente que Karen jamás habría encajado en Miller, tarde o temprano la hubieran echado, pero supongo que ahora que ha ingresado aquí, ya no volverán a considerar la posibilidad de expulsarla…

¿Hay algo más de lo que desees hablarme? le dijo Terry, porque si no es así, te agradecería que te fueras, tengo que asistir a clase, así que con tu permiso, le dijo Terry antes de desaparecer por la puerta…

Richard admiró la elegancia con la que Terry había salido de la habitación, había en su andar un aire totalmente arrogante, no podía negar que Terry era igual a él… y eso lo irritó un poco, pues sabía que nunca llegaría a controlarlo del todo, y que si ahora se sujetaba a sus reglas, más adelante no lo haría, y Richard pensó que tenía que pensar en algo para poder controlarlo, o él jamás tomaría su puesto como heredero primogénito.

Richard salió tras él pero no dijo nada más, sabía que Terry no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo más, y la verdad es que él tampoco estaba de humor para seguir con la charla, quizá más adelante averiguaría más acerca de la chica con la que Terrence salía… quizá podría serle de utilidad algún día…

Terry salió del edificio y tomó el sendero del bosque, no tenía ninguna intención de ir a clases, pero sabía que si no decía eso, el duque no se hubiera marchado…

Se dirigió hasta la colina, y allí se recostó en el césped, estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguno… desde que Candy le había obsequiado su armónica, no había vuelto a fumar…

Entonces de su bolsillo extrajo el pequeño instrumento musical y se puso a tocar… mientras pensaba en lo que su padre había dicho…

¿Karen en el colegio San Pablo? La idea le parecía bastante descabellada, aunque tenía que admitir que también le parecía bastante divertida…

Karen era su media hermana… era hija legitima de Richard y la duquesa cara de cerdo, como Terry solía llamar a su madrastra…

Pero Karen no conservaba nada de su madre, quizá solo el color castaño de su cabello…

Para su buena fortuna, la chica había heredado parte de la belleza de su abuela materna, y el carácter de los Grandchester.

Karen no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, más bien, parecía hermana legitima suya, si no hubiese sido testigo de su nacimiento, quizá pensaría que ella también era hija de Eleonor…

Aunque la verdad es que hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía, y quizá hubiese cambiado mucho en los años en que estuvieron alejados, aunque lo cierto era que Karen siempre había sido la única persona amistosa con él en el castillo… ella era la mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Grandchester, era dos años menor que él, tenía catorce años.

Terry recordaba que cuando la duquesa estaba embarazada, no dejaba de decirle a Terry que pronto concebiría al heredero que habría de quitarle el derecho a heredar la fortuna de su padre, por supuesto en ese entonces, Terry era muy pequeño para entender las palabras de su madrastra.

Sin embargo, cuando en vez de un varón, la duquesa dio a luz a una mujer, casi enloqueció y dejó el cuidado de la recién nacida a una nodriza, así que no podía decirse que Karen estuviera demasiado encariñada con su madre, de hecho ninguna de sus hijas lo estaba… durante años la mujer estuvo dedicada a encontrar la forma de concebir un varón que le asegurara su futuro… Había hecho un pacto con Richard, si ella lograba concebir un hijo varón, los títulos de nobleza pasarían a él automáticamente sin importar que fuera el hijo más pequeño, a cambio de ello, ella guardaría el secreto y jamás diría que Terry no era hijo suyo…

Lamentablemente para ella no fue capaz de concebir un varón, lo que hizo que su desprecio por Terry no hiciera más que aumentar con los años, sabiendo que cuando Terry heredara a su padre, quedaría a su merced.

Durante los años que vivió en el castillo, Terry había pensado que la duquesa era malvada solo con él, pero pronto descubrió que sus hijas no gozaban de mejores tratos que él...

Así que la relación con sus hermanastras no había sido mala después de todo, tenían en común el rechazo de sus padres…

Pero había sido Karen con quién había establecido un vinculo mucho más profundo, Junto a ella había armado bastantes bromas para irritar a la duquesa…

Hasta que fue enviado al colegio, y entonces solo se veían muy poco, aún así, Terry tenía gratos recuerdos de ella, enterarse que había sido expulsada del colegio significó que quizá ella no había cambiado mucho después de todo…

* * *

**Muy bien chicas, me parece que con este capítulo queda bastante más claro quién es la misteriosa chica que Archie conoció...  
**

**¿qué opinand de la idea? ¿Archie y Karen juntos... ? espero sus comentarios... dependiendo de ellos sabré si es una buena idea, o le buscamos otra pareja... incluso la misma Annie podría volver, pero ustedes deciden...**


	10. Chapter 10

Durante el resto de la tarde, Candy y Terry no se encontraron como habían acordado, a última hora, él fue a buscarla para decirle que no podría verla, Candy se sintió decepcionada, pero se había enterado de que el duque había estado en el colegio, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que Terry aplacara sus emociones y después quizá le hablaría de ello.

Así Terry se despidió de ella con un beso breve y se fue…

Entonces ella se fue a su habitación, las clases ya habían terminado ese día y no tenía nada que hacer hasta la hora de la cena.

Entró en su habitación, y vio sobre su mesita la caita que Terry le había obsequiado, y decidió que ese era el momento oportuno para abrir el obsequio.

Con mucho cuidado desprendió la envoltura, cuidando de no romper el empaque.

Cuando al fin lo logró se dio cuenta de que contenía un pequeño estuche de terciopelo, y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al abrirlo y ver el precioso dije con la forma de una graciosa bailarina que colgaba de una delicada cadena dorada.

Candy pensó que aquel obsequio debía de haber sido demasiado costoso, por lo que consideró la idea de devolverlo…

Hasta que descubrió que había una pequeña nota en el interior del estuche que decía…

_Espero que te guste este humilde detalle:_

_Consérvalo como recuerdo de tu primer paseo por Londres._

El corazón de Candy se llenó de felicidad, y entonces se puso la preciosa cadena.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo para comprobar cómo lucía…

Candy nunca había sido vanidosa, y jamás había deseado poseer joyas ni nada parecido, pero aquel obsequio era mucho más que una joya, su valor residía en los hermosos momentos que habían vivido ese día y no en el valor monetario de la misma, ella comprendió que Terry pensaba lo mismo y por eso decidió que en adelante siempre llevaría el dije con ella, para que a través de ese gesto él supiera lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Después de estar un rato intentando concentrarse con sus estudios, decidió que no podría hacerlo sola, por lo que decidió ir a la habitación de Paty.

No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde el incidente con Archie, y esperaba que ella no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

Tampoco había hablado con Stear, puesto que no sabía cuál sería su reacción…

Y entonces pensó en que tampoco había hablado con Archie…

Candy sabía que el encuentro entre ellos era inevitable, pero no sabía cómo debía reaccionar…

No sabía que podría decirle para no causarle más daño, no quería que el cariño fraternal entre ellos se viera amenazado por aquel malentendido.

Antes de que Candy pudiera ponerse en marcha con rumbo a la habitación de Paty, esta ya estaba llamando a su puerta.

Candy se apresuró a abrir.

-Candy, que bueno que te encuentro… últimamente no estás casi en tu habitación…

-Paty, que alegría verte, estaba por ir a tu habitación…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, lo que sucede es que he tenido algunos problemas con a clase de literatura…

-Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra… pero antes, me gustaría hablarte de un asunto un poco delicado…

-Dime Paty ¿qué sucede?

-Stear está muy preocupado… me ha dicho que Archie está muy afectado desde ese día… dijo Paty, él teme que no quieras volver a hablarle, por eso Stear me ha pedido que hable contigo…

Él dice que sabe lo difícil que debe de ser para ti, pero desea que le des a Archie una oportunidad para poder disculparse…

Está profundamente arrepentido y…

-Paty, esto no era necesario… no tenías que pedirme esto… yo ya he perdonado a Archie… confieso que al principio estaba muy enfadada con él… pero sé que él no debe estar pasándolo muy bien…

-Entonces… ¿aceptarás verle?

-Claro que sí, me parece que debemos olvidarnos que todo esto ha sucedido…

Paty le sonrió sinceramente y entonces le sugirió ponerse a trabajar con los libros que tenían a mano…

Paty era una estudiante bastante dedicada, por lo que no era extraño que con su asesoría, Candy comprendiera lo que no había sido capaz hacer en casi toda una semana de clases…

Aunque claro, a du acostumbrado despiste, había que añadirle el hecho de que durante esos días no había hecho otra cosa que soñar despierta, cada día esperaba ansiosamente el fin de las clases para reunirse con Terry, por lo que no era una sorpresa que el resultado hubiese sido desastroso.

Después de mucho estudiar, Candy le propuso a Paty tomar una taza de chocolate humeante…

Entonces se relajaron mucho más y la conversación dejo de ser netamente de estudios…

Paty estaba contándole a Candy como había ido su paseo con Stear, con todo lo que había pasado no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre ello…

Paty se sonrojó, cuando le contaba a Candy la manera en la que Stear le había pedido salir.

Ese día Paty estaba buscando a Candy y no había podido encontrarla por ningún lugar, ya había recorrido los lugares que su amiga solía frecuentar, pero no había obtenido resultado…

Entonces, a lo lejos había visto a Stear, Candy los había presentado en una ocasión después de misa, que era el único momento donde chicos y chicas estaban en el mismo lugar…

Así que Paty pensó en preguntarle a él…

Sintió mucha vergüenza al acercarse, pero como no tenía más nadie a quien tomo recurrir, tomó valor y caminó hasta donde él estaba…

-Disculpa que te moleste… estoy buscando a Candy y no he podido encontrarla… y me preguntaba si tú… quizá sabrías donde puedo hallarla… había dicho ella toda sonrojada.

Stear le había contestado muy amablemente que esa mañana no había visto a su prima, pero incluso se ofreció a ayudarla a buscar, así que anduvieron juntos por unos minutos, sin resultado.

Al final tuvieron que separarse porque las hermanas les habían ordenado a los chicos retirarse…

Paty se había sentido extrañamente desilusionada cuando vio como Stear estaba a punto de irse, sin embargo él regresó de improviso, y le dijo:

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría saber si quizá te gustaría ir de paseo conmigo este domingo… mientras se lo pedía, él no se había atrevido a mirarla y ella tampoco había levantado la vista…

Pero al final, había aceptado la invitación…

-Hay Paty, me alegra mucho verte tan feliz, dijo Candy con sinceridad.

Después de mucho hablar acerca de su paseo, Paty reparó en el dije que colgaba del cuello de Candy, y no pudo evitar decir:

-¡Dios mío Candy! Ese dije es precioso.

Candy bajó la vista y no se atrevió a mirara a Paty, estaba avergonzada, y no quería que Paty se diera cuenta que la había tomado por sorpresa, se había olvidado de que llevaba puesto el dije y no había pensado en lo que diría para explicarlo…

Paty se dio cuenta de la reacción de Candy y decidió no atosigarla con preguntas incómodas, sospechaba que Terry tenía todo que ver con el estado de ánimo de Candy y de sus repentinas desapariciones por las tardes, pero no quería preguntar directamente, así que dijo:

-aún no me has contado cómo fue tu paseo con Terry…

Solo escuchar su nombre causó en Candy un intenso sonrojo, sabía que no podría mantener oculto por mucho tiempo su romance con el chico rebelde, además el festival de mayo estaba cada vez más cerca, Terry y ella irían juntos, y no habría ya oportunidad para negar nada… y tampoco quería hacerlo…

Así que se aventuró a confesarle a Paty lo sucedido desde ese día, por supuesto omitió la parte de los besos… Paty era una muchacha muy tímida y además le parecía que ese era un asunto bastante privado entre ellos…

Paty estaba pasmada con las palabras de Candy, si hace algunos días alguien le hubiera dicho que Terry Grandchester, el chico con la peor reputación del colegio San Pablo se comportaría como un caballero, jamás lo habría creído, pero Candy estaba tan feliz que Paty no pudo evitar alegrarse porque su amiga había encontrado a alguien especial…

Lo único que Paty lamentaba era el daño que aquella noticia le haría a Archie… quizá ella no hubiera convivido lo suficiente con él, pero era un muchacho muy agradable y además era hermano de Stear…

El tiempo se había ido volando, y las chicas tuvieron que despedirse, la hora de la ronda se acercaba y no deseaban tener problemas con las hermanas.

Así pues, Paty se despidió prometiendo regresar por la mañana para asistir juntas a clases.

Por la mañana Candy estaba lista ya cuando Paty pasó por ella, era increíble que candy estuviera levantada, pero así era…

La clase de esa mañana, era bordado, es eso Candy si que era bastante buena, pues en el hogar de Pony había ayudado muchas veces a bordar los pijamas de los pequeños, la hermana María le había enseñado como hacerlo, y Candy se enorgullecía mucho de ello…

-Señoritas, dijo la hermana Victoria, hay un anuncio que debo darles antes de continuar con la clase…

Como saben, el festival de Mayo, se llevará a cabo la próxima semana… es costumbre en el colegio seleccionar a cinco jovencitas que hayan nacido en el mes, para que sean nuestras reinas de las flores…

En este momento les daré la lista de las afortunadas:

-Alice Jones

-Amy Tisdale

-Isabella Taylor

-Meredic Lodge

-Candice White

Pónganse de pie señoritas, las muchachas obedecieron inmediatamente, ustedes han sido las seleccionadas, no olviden que ser reina de las flores implica mucha responsabilidad, no deben olvidar en ningún momento que están representando al colegio.

Ustedes serán también las encargadas de abrir el baile del festival, por lo que deben tener una pareja.

Las muchachas pusieron cara de asombro, pues no entendían como podrían conseguir una pareja con tanta vigilancia por los pasillos del colegio.

A propósito de esto, les dijo, con motivo de la celebración del festival, se ha concedido a los chicos licencia para estar en los mismos lugares que vosotras, de esta manera podrán invitarlas a asistir al baile…

-Hermana, dijo Eliza que por primera vez hablaba…

Candice no ha nacido en el mes de Mayo, ella es una recogida de la que ni siquiera se sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo ha nacido, así que le pido que la excluya de la lista.

-Señorita Leagan, agradezco su interés, pero lamento informarle que las decisiones han sido tomadas ya, la señorita White, ha sido seleccionada y no hay vuelta atrás, si desea presentar una inconformidad, no voy a negarle su derecho, pero desde ahora se lo digo, no pierda su tiempo, la decisión es inapelable.

Eliza estaba a punto de estallar de furia, pero la hermana tenía razón, hiciera lo que hiciera no podría evitar que Candy fuera reina de las flores.

Entonces en su perversa mente comenzó a armar una estrategia mucho más inteligente para dejarla fuera de la jugada.

-Candy, no sabes que feliz estoy de que hayas sido seleccionada, le decía Paty mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Yo también estoy muy contenta, le dijo la rubia.

Paty y Candy tenían la intención de ir a desayunar juntas, sin embargo, de último momento Paty recordó que se había olvidado de recoger un libro en la biblioteca, así que tuvo que disculparse con Candy, no sin antes prometer que la encontraría más tarde.

Candy caminaba por el pasillo, cuando sintió que unos brazos la sacaban del pasillo y la apretaban contra la pared, Candy ahogo un grito de terror mezclado con sorpresa al descubrir que era Terry quien la había aprisionado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy peligroso ¿no sabes que podrían vernos? Lo reprendió Candy.

-Las monjas han dado oficialmente el permiso para que los chicos comiencen a hacer sus invitaciones al baile, así que creí que era una gran oportunidad para ver a mi novia…

Candy sonrió pero trató de apartarse.

-¿Podemos irnos de aquí? Preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué?

-alguien podría venir…

-No hay nada de malo, ya te he dicho que las monjas han dado su permiso… y yo solo he venido a cortejar a una dama y hacer mi invitación... dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si las hermanas estuvieran aquí no creo que opinaran que esta es una invitación inocente.

-¿Está acusándome de algo señorita?

La expresión de miedo en los ojos de Candy era tan sincera que Terry desistió de continuar con su juego…

-Está bien, tú ganas, salgamos de aquí, dijo él.

Terry condujo a Candy hacia la sombra de un árbol, que ocultaba parcialmente sus rostros, una vez allí, Terry no resistió más la tentación y la besó.

Fue un beso tierno y dulce, pero eso bastó para que los latidos de sus corazones de aceleraran.

Cuando Terry se separó un poco de ella, y la miró de frente, pudo ver el rubor que siempre aparecía en sus mejillas después de un beso… pero entonces también reparó en la cadena que ella traía en el cuello…

-Así que finalmente lo has abierto, dijo él…

Al principio Candy no fue capaz de comprender, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él miraba su cuello.

-¡Oh, sí! Es muy hermosa…

-Lo es, me recordó mucho a ti cuando la vi…

-Debe ser hermoso poder bailar de esa manera… la música, debe ser tan exquisita…

-Sí, lo es…

-¿Has visto ballet? Le preguntó ella con incredulidad.

-Un par de veces…

Al ver la expresión de ella, Terry se apresuró a decir…

-Uno de estos días te llevaré a verlo, a menudo las grandes compañías dan funciones aquí en Londres…

Luego tomó sus manos y las besó.

Candy estaba muy feliz, por poder conocer el lado más tierno de Terry.

El descanso estaba llegando a su fin, así que la pareja de enamorados no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su escondite, Terry tenía el firme propósito de llevarla de regreso hasta su salón de clases, cuando de repente una chica que no reconoció en un principio, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó en las mejillas…

-Terry, estás aquí… ¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas? Le dijo la muchacha.

Candy estaba pasmada con la escena que acababa de presenciar, y sintió como si la tierra se cimbrara bajo sus pies, necesitaba salir de allí, no podía seguir mirando, esa escena…

Terry, se quedo mirando a la chica que tenía frente a él… por supuesto que la reconocía, estaba a punto de presentársela a Candy, pero no llegó a decir nada, cuando se volvió para encontrar a Candy… vio como ella estaba alejándose a toda velocidad de él sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más…

Terry corrió tras ella, pero ella entró en el salón antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla…

El daño estaba hecho…


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS, LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MÁS...**

**ESTE ESTÁ DEDICADO AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRA QUERIDA PECOSA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**YA NO LAS ENTRETENGO MÁS, DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA...**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Terry espero en vano todo el tiempo que la clase de Candy duró… ella no quería hablar con él… lo había ignorado adrede cuando salió del salón y se había limitado a pasar junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo, Terry decidió no insistir por el momento, ya se encargaría de encontrar el momento oportuno para explicarse…

Candy estaba sumamente triste, no creía que fuera verdad lo que estaba sucediéndole…

Terry había estado coqueteando con alguna otra chica, tan solo de recordar como aquella muchacha se había lanzado a los brazos de él, hizo que su sangre hirviera de furia…

Ahora comprendía que era aquello a lo que llamaban celos…

Lo peor de todo, es que ella se había creído especial en la vida de él, y hasta había empezado a hacer algunos planes… que ya no llegarían a concretarse…

Candy se acercó a la ventana tentada a asomarse al balcón, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que no sería una buena idea… en ese momento solo necesitaba estar sola…

Entonces un pequeño golpe en su ventana la hizo levantar la mirada con la esperanza de encontrar a Terry allí, para que le diera una explicación, pero al mirar bien, solo pudo distinguir la pequeña figura de Clint, quien había venido en un momento muy oportuno…

Candy se apresuró a abrir la ventana para permitirle al pequeño animalito la entrada, Clint que era un animalito bastante perceptivo, sintió inmediatamente la tristeza de Candy y se acurrucó en su regazo, y así permanecieron por varios minutos, mientas las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Candy.

Terry no la buscaría… pero era lógico, él no había perdido el tiempo y ya había buscado a alguien más…

Con toda esa tristeza, Candy no fue consciente de que a toda velocidad se acercaba a su ventana un objeto bastante brillante, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella pudo notar la presencia de un enorme globo…

Y supo sin duda que era obra de Stear…

El objeto entró por la ventana y se fue a estrellar contra la pared…

Candy corrió asustada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y se acercó para mirar, allí descubrió que el globo traía consigo una cesta… metió la mano en ella y extrajo una caja envuelta con un precioso lazo rosado, luego volvió a meter la mano, y encontró otra caja igual de grande pero con un lazo verde…

Junto con aquellas cajas, venía una nota que decía…

¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy!

Y Candy recordó que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños…

Olvidándose un poco de la tristeza que sentía abrió los obsequios que sus primos le habían enviado…

Stear le regaló una preciosa peineta, con incrustaciones de jade, era una peineta extraordinaria, realmente…

Luego abrió el obsequio de Archie y se encontró con un precioso vestido de color verde, que hacía el juego perfecto con la peineta…

Archie había añadido una nota en su obsequio:

_Un regalo digno para una reina…_

_Stear y yo esperamos sinceramente que nuestros obsequios sean de tu agrado… se que en estos momentos debes estar muy enfadada conmigo, y en verdad entenderé si no deseas verme, por eso aprovecho esta nota para pedirte una sincera disculpa, en el futuro me comportare de manera honrosa…_

_Te quieren Stear y Archie,_

Otra vez Candy había olvidado que tenía que hablar con Archie…

Así que decidió ir personalmente a agradecer los obsequios y a decir a Archie que todo quedaba en el pasado, y que no volvería a recordar en absoluto ese día…

Candy pasó un rato muy agradable con Stear y Archie…

Stear le eneño el nuevo invento en el que estaba trabajando…

Se trataba de una muñeca que salía de un cubo, impulsada por un resorte… la muñeca llevaba en las manos una nota…

-¿Quieres que te muestre como funciona?

-No lo hagas Candy, o puedes salir lastimada, ya sabes cómo terminan sus inventos, dijo mirando a Stear.

Sin embargo Candy fue a probar el objeto que para sorpresa suya funcionó de maravilla.

-¡Funciona! Dijo Archie con incredulidad…

-Es para Paty, anunció Stear orgulloso de que su invento hubiese salido muy bien…

-¿Y para que querría ella una muñeca que sale de una caja? Preguntó Archie…

-Es así como le pediré que vaya conmigo al baile, aclaró él…

Candy esbozo una sonrisa sincera, realmente Stear estaba encantado con Paty, y como no estarlo, a pesar de su timidez, Paty era una chica extraordinaria…

-Sera mejor que me vaya, pronto las hermanas harán su ronda, y debo estar en mi cuarto…

Los muchachos vieron como Candy saltaba a una rama y desaparecía en el bosque…

Sin embargo, no pudieron dejar de notar cierta melancolía en su mirada, cuando volvió la mirada hacia la habitación contigua…

Candy regresó a tiempo para la ronda de las hermanas…

Al llegar se había metido a la cama a toda prisa sin notar que alguien había deslizado una nota bajo su puerta…

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó con un delicioso aroma que llegó hasta su nariz… e instintivamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un ramo de frescas y hermosas flores de variadas especies que había sido dejado en su mesita de noche… junto al ramo había una nota…

El corazón de Candy latió con la esperanza de que fuera de él, pero no fue capaz de reconocer esa caligrafía…

Era una linda letra, pero sin duda no era la de Terry…

Aún así Candy tomo la nota:

_Me han dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños, y no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad para desearte lo mejor…_

_Sé que tú a mi no me conoces… pero yo a ti sí…_

_Por eso me permito escribirte estas líneas y pedirte que nos reunamos en el comedor…_

_K.G._

Candy no tenía la menor idea de quien había enviado la nota, pero estaba segura de que debía haber sido una chica, y entonces cayó en la cuenta…

Seguramente era la misma chica que se había abalanzado sobre Terry, y seguramente quería verla para mofarse de ella, pero no se lo permitiría…

Por eso decidió no acudir a la cita… ya había aprendido lo suficiente acerca de hacer caso a las notas…

Después de clase de música, Candy salió sola al pasillo, Paty se había sentido un poco indispuesta y se había marchado antes de que terminara la clase…

Mientras caminaba, escuchó que alguien la llamaba…

Entonces Candy vio que la chica del día anterior venía hacia ella…

No se había equivocado en absoluto… ella había sido quien le había enviado la nota…

Entonces Candy se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse…

Pero la chica le cerró el paso…

-Veo que no deseas hablar conmigo, le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Apenas te he visto… Candy hubiera querido decirle un par de cosas más, pero permaneció callada…

-Tan solo te pido que me escuches… lo de ayer… tiene una explicación.

-Si me lo imagino, dijo Candy sarcástica.

-No es lo que tú piensas…

-¿No? ¿Y entonces qué es? Dijo Candy, mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin importarle que pudieran mirarla.

-Vayamos al jardín… están mirándonos, dijo Karen.

-No voy a ninguna parte, dijo Candy… pero luego lo reflexionó, y accedió a ir, ella tampoco quería tener a su alrededor un montón de chicas curiosas, ansiosas por encontrar alguna forma de señalarla…

-Te escucho, dijo Candy cuando hubieron llegado a una banca…

-Mi nombre es Karen Grandchester… dijo ella, mientras Candy casi de va de espaldas ante tal declaración… Terry es mi hermano, dijo la muchacha…

Por primera vez, Candy se detuvo a mirar los rasgos de la chica, ella era alta y delgada, y tenía una cabellera larga, castaña y ondulada, y su rostro mantenía el mismo perfil orgulloso que el de Terry, sin embargo, sus ojos verdes le daban una suavidad increíble a su rostro, era verdad, tenía un gran parecido con él… pero eso no significaba nada… Terry nunca le había mencionado que una hermana suya vendría al colegio…

-Quizá Terry no te ha hablado de mí… llevo aquí menos de una semana, y aún no asisto a clases completas…

Hay otra cosa… dijo ella mientras miraba ansiosamente esperando que nadie escuchara…

-A decir verdad, Terry es solo mi medio hermano… quizá él no te lo haya dicho, pero la verdadera madre de Terry es una famosísima Actriz americana…

-Eleonor Baker, murmuró Candy…

-Sí, ese es su nombre…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellas, y luego Karen añadió:

-Yo solo deseaba disculparme… se que di una imagen bastante equivocada… pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía que no pude evitar actuar de esa manera… Terry siempre fue el único que me comprendía en esa casa… dijo Karen… con un poco de nostalgia… y luego se detuvo abruptamente, no deseaba revivir cosas de su pasado que le habían dejado heridas profundas… nunca había conocido el verdadero significado de una familia, y Terry representaba para ella lo más cercano a una…

-Entiendo, dijo Candy apenada… y discúlpame por ser tan grosera contigo…

-No hay nada que disculpar… Terry me ha hablado mucho sobre ti… y comprendo lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti presenciar como una desconocida de lanzaba a los brazos de tu novio…

Candy se sonrojó porque no esperaba que la chica fuera tan directa, aunque después de todo era lógico que lo pensara, ella no había hecho ni dicho nada que lo negara, y al parecer, Terry tampoco…

-Mi hermano está muy triste por lo que sucedió, es por eso que quise arreglar las cosas… él te quiere mucho, pude verlo en su mirada, cuando te vio marcharte…

El corazón de Candy latió con fuerza…

Se había portado como una tonta… necesitaba encontrar a Terry y decirle que sentía mucho haberse comportado de la manera en que lo hizo… no debió haberse marchado sin escucharlo, entonces se prometió que en adelante no se dejaría llevar por la ira o los celos…

Si deseaba construir una relación sólida, necesitaba confiar en él…

-Nuevamente te pido me disculpes por todo el malentendido que cause, y de verdad espero que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños y que en adelante puedas considerarme como una amiga…

-Lo haré, Gracias… dijo Candy.

Después de unos minutos más de Charla con Karen, Candy salió disparada, dispuesta a encontrar a Terry para disculparse.

Candy dirigió sus pasos hacia la colina, donde sabía podría encontrarlo, pero cuando llegó, descubrió que él no estaba allí…

Candy se sentó bajo el árbol y esperó, pero Terry no apareció…

Entonces pensó que quizá estaría en su habitación, por lo que se decidió a ir allí sin importar el riesgo…

Pero tampoco obtuvo un buen resultado…

Buscó por todo el colegio con desesperación, pero nada… Terry parecía haber desaparecido…

Desconsolada, Candy se fue hacia su habitación, con las luces apagadas, Candy se tumbó en la cama, mientras que algunas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

Terry no le perdonaría aquella escena tan vergonzosa que había armado…

Con ese pensamiento, Candy se quedó dormida por unos instantes, hasta que escuchó un toque en su ventana…

En un principio no quiso ir a mirar pues creyó que era el producto de su imaginación lo que la hacía creer que alguien había llamado…

Pero el ruido se hizo más insistente, así que decidió salir…

Y entonces parado en el balcón, estaba Terry…

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al mirarlo allí con las manos en los bolsillos y con una expresión que denotaba su nerviosismo…

Candy se apresuró a abrir la ventana…

-Terry musitó ella casi sin aliento…

-Ven conmigo, le pidió él, dulcemente…

-Terry, yo… necesito decirte algo…

Él la miró con interés, pero no tenía intención de darle una oportunidad de rechazarlo… no ahora que parecía no estar tan enfadada, quizá ahora si pudiera explicarle lo sucedido…

-Ya habrá tiempo, después… ahora por favor ven conmigo…

Terry le pasó una cuerda y la invitó a bajar por ella…

Las sobras de los árboles los cubrían perfectamente, por lo que era improbable que alguien los descubriera…

Eran las últimas horas de la tarde, y el ocaso estaba cada vez más cerca, proporcionando luz suficiente para realizar la peligrosa maniobra…

Candy tomó la cuerda y descendió con mucha agilidad, hasta llegar al piso…

Terry hizo lo mismo y en pocos minutos estuvieron ambos de pie en el jardín…

Terry tiró de la cuerda y la ocultó en el hueco de un árbol, luego tomó a Candy de la mano, viendo con gran placer que ella no se resistía…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, ya verás cuando lleguemos, fue todo lo que Terry dijo.

Llegaron hasta las imponentes paredes del colegio, allí, Terry trepó con cuidado.

Cuando estuvo arriba, le tendió la mano a Candy…

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? Dijo ella con un poco de susto al ver que él planeaba una fuga…

-Por favor, dijo él…

Esa suplica fue suficiente para que Candy tomara una decisión. Tomó la mano de él y escaló el muro.

Una vez afuera, Terry se encargó de buscar un coche de alquiler…

Susurró algo al conductor y finalmente ambos subieron al coche…

Después de al menos veinte minutos de camino, al fin el coche se detuvo…

Terry le pidió a Candy usar una pañoleta en los ojos, ella estaba dudando pero al fin aceptó…

Terry la ayudó a bajar y luego se dejó guiar por Terry…

A cada paso que daban, Candy podía escuchar el bullicio de las personas a su alrededor…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ten paciencia, casi hemos llegado…

Terry detuvo sus pasos, y se colocó detrás de Candy para poder desatarle la pañoleta…

Cuando Candy miró el lugar en el que se hallaban, se emocionó mucho, cual niña pequeña, Terry la había llevado a una feria…

Había allí de todo… palomitas de maíz, algodones de azúcar, caramelos, y una gran variedad de atracciones, que Candy no pudo evitar querer visitar…

-¿Te gusta? Preguntó él.

-Es perfecto… pero ¿Por qué has insistido en venir?

-Creí que te gustaría un poco de diversión para celebrar tu cumpleaños…

-¡Lo recordaste!

-Pues claro que lo recordé, ¿acaso crees que me olvidaría de un día como este?

-Terry yo… necesito pedirte que me disculpes… yo… me porte como una tonta…

Terry la miró sin saber que decir, no entendía del todo a que se refería ella…

-Karen me lo ha dicho todo…

Terry abrió los ojos con incredulidad…

-¿Qué ella hizo qué?

Candy le relató cómo Karen le había dicho acerca de su parentesco…

-¿Crees que podrás disculparme? Dijo ella…

-No hay nada que disculpar… era lógico que hubiese un malentendido, si la situación hubiese sido al revés, yo habría reaccionado igual, o quizá peor…

-Entonces… ¿todo está olvidado?

-Sí, le dijo Terry al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso…

-Ahora vayamos a divertirnos…

Los muchachos pasaron varias horas muy agradables, comieron muchos caramelos, y subieron a casi todas las atracciones mecánicas, incluido el carrusel… lo cual hizo que Candy recordara sin querer a Anthony…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… es solo que estaba recordando la primera vez que subí a un carrusel…

-¿Sabes una cosa? Yo nunca había estado en una feria como esta, dijo Terry…

-¿De verdad?

Terry asintió…

-Mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para traernos a mí o a alguna de mis hermanas…

Él cree que las ferias son vulgares y que son indignas de alguien de su posición… a mí en cambio siempre me parecieron muy divertidas…

-Yo… lo siento, dijo Candy…

-Yo no lo siento en absoluto… le aseguró él…

-¿de verdad?

-sí, porque estoy seguro de que nunca me hubiera divertido tanto como esta noche…

Candy lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver la sinceridad reflejada en ellos…

Al final, cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el colegio, Candy supo que ese había sido en definitiva un cumpleaños muy especial, uno que no cambiaría por nada…

Terry la despidió al pie de su balcón y la besó como hiciera la primera vez… Candy entrelazó los brazos alerededor del cuello de Terry, mientras las sombras de la noche, los cubria con su manto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña pecosa! Le dijo él al oído, y luego se despidió…


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS, AL FIN PUDE PUBLICAR... ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA MUY CHIQUITO, Y LO SIENTO POR ESO, PERO LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE CUANDO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDOLO, PENSÉ EN INCLUÍR EL FESTIVAL... PERO LUEGO SUCEDIÓ UN ACCIDENTE Y CERRE EL ARCHIVO SIN GUARDAR... Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A REESCRIBIR, Y FUE ENTONCES QUE DECIDÍ DEJAR ASÍ ESTE, Y YA EN EL PROXIMO ESCRIBIR LO DEL FESTIVAL...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Apenas se corrió el rumor de que Karen era hija del duque de Grandchester, y por consiguiente, la hermana de Terry, Eliza decidió tomar ventaja y lograr que Karen formara parte de su círculo social…

Así la primera la mañana en que Karen se presentó por vez primera a clases, Eliza le ofreció un lugar a su lado, por desgracia para Eliza, Karen no tenía una agradable imagen de ella, pues la reconoció como una de las chicas que le habían jugado aquella broma que la había hecho ir a parar al dormitorio de los chicos…

Entonces pensó que si no hubiese sido por aquel muchacho que la ayudó, hubiese terminado encerrada en su habitación, o peor aún… hubiera terminado de regreso al castillo en lo que hubiese sido su mejor record en ser expulsada de un colegio…

Ante esa idea, Karen se estremeció… no podía arriesgarse a ser expulsada otra vez, si bien, la idea era bastante tentadora, había algo que se lo impedía… mantenerse en el colegio era imperativo…

Había ido demasiado lejos al haberse hecho expulsar de Miller, y sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello, la idea de estar todo el día compartiendo con todas aquellas chicuelas tan sosas, era para Karen una tortura…

Pero al planear la manera de hacerse expulsar no había previsto la reacción de Richard…

Karen estaba en la oficina de la rectora del colegio es espera de que el chofer de su padre la recogiera, como ya había sucedido antes, pero la sorpresa la invadió cuando en lugar de Frank, estaba su propio padre ahí…

No le había dirigido una sola palabra de enojo ni de reproche… de hecho en el trayecto de regreso al castillo no le había dirigido una sola palabra…

Simplemente la había mandado a su habitación…

Dos días más tarde, la informó que sería enviada al colegio San Pablo…

Pero las cosas no habían parado allí… lo que le dijo a continuación, constituyó su peor pesadilla…

Le había dicho que después de su graduación el colegio, tendría que comprometerse en matrimonio con Rupert Kensington, hijo del marqués de Somerset…

Por supuesto, Karen había mostrado su desacuerdo inmediatamente, y pensó que a su padre no podría habérsele ocurrido una idea peor… pero entonces la bomba explotó… y Richard le había echado en cara su reciente expulsión y cada una de los problemas que según su padre había causado…

Así que cuando Karen recordó que Terry también estaba "recluido" en ese colegio, y pensó que quizá él podría ayudarla de alguna manera, por eso, cuando lo vio, se abalanzó sobre él sin tomar en cuenta el mal entendido que se ocasionó por ello…

Para ella fue toda una sorpresa enterarse de que su hermano tenía una novia…

Nunca antes lo había visto mostrar interés por alguna chica, aunque a decir verdad, eran pocas las veces que convivían, pues desde que habían sido enviados al colegio, solo se veían una o dos veces al año, y los dos últimos años no lo habían hecho…

Pero aún así, ver a Terry tan afectado, por la reacción de Candy, había sido una información difícil de asimilar… por ello se había sentido impulsada a actuar y arreglar las cosas…

Candy parecía ser una chica muy agradable, además, el hecho de que se mantuviera alejada del desagradable grupo de chicas remilgadas había resultado mucho más refrescante… sí, definitivamente podría llegar a llevarse muy bien con ella…

-Hola Candy, la saludó Karen, ¿crees que podría sentarme junto a ustedes? Dijo ella mirando a la chica sentada junto a Candy.

-Por supuesto, dijo ella… y luego procedió a presentar a Paty…

Inmediatamente se inició una agradable conversación, y Karen supo que no podía haber encontrado mejor lugar dónde estar…

Mientras tanto, Eliza miraba con incredulidad como Karen tomaba posesión del asiento junto a Candy y sintió una oleada de rabia en contra de Karen y decidió en ese momento que ella sería también el objetivo de sus maldades…

Pues nadie se atrevía a humillarla, sin sufrir alguna consecuencia…

Entonces de pronto recordó el plan que esa misma mañana había puesto en marcha para impedir que Candy fuera el centro de atención en el baile… y Neil la ayudaría con ello…

Neil se encargaría de convencer a todos y cada uno de los chicos de no invitar a Candy al baile bajo ninguna circunstancia…

Pero entonces un pensamiento nada bienvenido se cruzó por la maliciosa mente de Eliza…

¿Y sí Karen convencía a Terry de invitar a Candy?

Entonces pensó que tenía que actuar con inteligencia…

Por ello decidió que ella misma invitaría a Terry…

Por la tarde de ese mismo día, Elisa se dispuso a llevar a cabo su bien tramado plan…

Era muy bien sabido que Terry tenía por costumbre ir a cabalgar todas las tardes, así, Elisa se dispuso a encontrarlo en el establo, llegó con mucha anticipación, efectivamente, después de unos minutos de espera, Terry apareció, Elisa decidió esperar hasta que saliera jineteando a su yegua…

-Hola Terry, le dijo en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita? Le dijo Terry con tono cortante, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Teodora, que lo que deseaba era salir disparada a toda velocidad…

-Terry… yo… me gustaría saber si te gustaría venir conmigo al baile del festival, le dijo Eliza con un exagerado sonrojo.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero yo no suelo asistir a los eventos del colegio…

-¿Ni siquiera por Karen?

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella?

-Solo pensé que a ella le gustaría que asistieras al baile…

-Quizá…

-¿Eso significa que podríamos ir juntos?

-No, dijo Terry decididamente.

-Entiendo… dijo ella, solo me gustaría advertirte algo…

Terry la miró con atención, intentando descifrar que clase de disparate le diría Eliza, estaba empezando a impacientarse por la manera en que ella mantenía el misterio…

-Si vas a decir algo, hazlo ya, Teodora desea ir a correr, la urgió Terry.

Aunque en realidad lo que Terry deseaba era librarse de Eliza para poder ir a la colina, donde Candy seguramente estaría esperándolo, estaba retrasándose, y Eliza no parecía dar señales de marcharse pronto…

-Debes tener mucho cuidado con Candy…

Terry no entendió lo que ella deseaba decirle…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella está tratando de manipular a Karen… y quien sabe lo que una ladrona como ella podría querer de alguien tan inocente como ella…

Karen no conoce el colegio… y…

Entonces Terry comprendió que Eliza trataba de desprestigiar a Candy…

-¿Por qué la llamas ladrona?

-Me da mucha pena decirlo… pero ella estuvo trabajando en mi casa como sirvienta…

-¿Y eso que?

-Bueno, pues, ella se hizo con muchas joyas de mi madre… es una ladrona…

Un destello de furia asomó a los ojos de Terry, no soportaba la manera en la que Eliza trataba de humillar a Candy, por un momento sintió el impulso de abofetearla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, peor aún… si la defendía, Eliza comenzaría a sospechar y quizá haría alguna de sus jugarretas…

-Gracias por el consejo, señorita, pero me temo que su consejo es innecesario… por el contrario, seré yo quien le dé un consejo:

-No debería andar por allí, haciendo invitaciones a un delincuente, quizá podría arruinar su impecable reputación, dijo Terry, y haciendo una reverencia burlona comenzó a dar la vuelta, y se fue alejando poco a poco, dejando a Eliza con su rabia contenida, y pensando en que otra cosa podría hacer para desacreditar a Candy…

No podía estar segura de que Terry se mantendría al margen del festival, no con su hermana rondando por el colegio… pero por el momento no tenía otra alternativa, hasta que no pensara en otra cosa, tendría que dejar al azar la asistencia de Terry al festival…


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**HOLA CHICAS, AL FIN PUDE PUBLICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SERÁ LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FESTIVAL... SOLO LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA...  
**

**FELIZ NOCHECITA LLUVIOSA... UN SALUDO DESDE PUEBLA.**

Terry estaba en su habitación preparándose para acudir al festival, estaba un poco nervioso porque nunca antes había asistido, y mucho menos en compañía de alguien, y el hecho de que Candy fuera una de las muchachas elegidas para ir sobre la carroza no mejoraba las cosas…

En un momento, Terry tuvo un impulso desenfrenado que le hacía querer desistir de su decisión de ir al festival, sin embargo, al imaginarse a Candy subida en aquella carrosa, con la cara iluminada por la felicidad… no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería el vestido que Candy utilizaría ese día…

Y entonces supo que le importaba mucho más asistir al baile en compañía de ella y no lo que gente como Eliza Leagan dijera, así pues, decidió que para ese día utilizaría un típico traje inglés con pantaloncillos blancos y una chaqueta azul…

Había pensado encontrar a Candy entre el bullicio de la fiesta, después de que el desfile de flores llegara a su fin, pero decidió que sería mejor si la sorprendía y la escoltaba hasta la carroza, después de todo, no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de los alumnos se atreviera a acercarse a ella.

En cuanto Candy se despertó ese día, se encontró con que Paty y Karen la esperaban en su habitación, de alguna manera que Candy desconocía totalmente, Karen había logrado convencer a Paty de que por ese día dejara atrás su timidez…

La tarea no había sido sencilla en absoluto, pero el resultado definitivamente había sido sorprendente.

Paty solía utilizar ropa de tonos claros que casi siempre pasaba desapercibida, además como su cabello era muy corto, no solía utilizar ningún tipo de adorno para el cabello, y también estaban los enormes anteojos que Paty solía utilizar…

Karen se había encargado de convencerla para que utilizara unos anteojos mucho más discretos, y su vestido no era de un pálido color, sino que era de un tono rosado, bastante brillante, pero las cosas no terminaban allí… Paty estaba utilizando en el cabello una linda peineta recubierta de pedrería…

-Buenos días bella durmiente, le dijo Karen con singular alegría…

-Buenos días chicas, dijo Candy estirándose a lo largo de la cama…

-¡Vamos Candy sal de esa cama!

-Si, lo haré quizás en unos diez o quince minutos, dijo ella dándose la vuelta y tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza…

Karen tiro de las sábanas… -Sí no te levantas ahora mismo, iré por una jarra de agua helada…

-Está bien, dijo Candy y se levantó a regañadientes…

-Bien, es hora de comenzar…

-¿Comenzar con qué?

-Con tu arreglo, por supuesto…

Fue hasta entonces que Candy reparó en que tanto Paty como Karen estaban ya listas, y entonces Candy se avergonzó…

-Está bien, si me dan unos minutos, yo también estaré lista, me cambiaré de ropa y…

-Nada de eso, hemos venido para arreglarte nosotras…

Candy expresó su sorpresa…

-Comencemos…

Paty condujo a Candy al cuarto de baño, mientras Karen hurgaba en el armario de Candy, para decidir que debía llevar puesto, y entonces descubrió que en una caja enorme había un vestido color verde esmeralda con un par de zapatillas, cintas de seda y una hermosa peineta…

-Es un vestido realmente precioso, comentó Karen…

-Gracias, mis primos Stear y Archie me lo han obsequiado…

Paty y Karen procedieron entonces a comenzar con el arreglo de Candy…

Ella insistía en que deseaba peinar su cabello como lo hacía normalmente, con sus dos coletas y sus cintas, pero Paty dijo que aquella era una ocasión especial y que debía intentar otro estilo, así pues, Paty recogió el cabello de Candy en un complicado moño.

Paty siempre había querido peinarse de aquella manera, pero como su cabello era muy corto, no había podido hacerlo, en cambio si pudo hacerlo con el cabello de Candy.

Karen añadió un poco color a las mejillas de Candy, y un poco de bálsamo para los labios.

El cambio era un poco radical, y Candy se sintió extraña al mirarse al espejo, pero a pesar de todo le gustó mucho la imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

Minutos más tarde, Paty, Karen y Candy estaban listas para irse.

Paty había acordado encontrarse con Stear en el salón de baile para ir juntos a mirar el desfile de flores, así que se despidió de las chicas para ir por su cuenta, Candy debía presentarse en la oficina de la hermana Gray para reunirse con sus compañeras que al igual que ella presidirían el desfile, Terry le había dicho que la encontraría en el salón de baile, después del desfile, lo que le hizo pensar que él no tenía intención alguna de asistir al desfile, aquello la había desilusionado un poco, pero comprendió lo difícil que era para él presentarse en un evento del colegio después de casi tres años de no asistir a ninguno de ellos.

Karen le había dicho a Candy que como nadie le había hecho una invitación, estaría por allí deambulando por el salón de baile, ella le había asegurado que asistiría y disfrutaría al máximo del evento aunque fuera sola, en ese momento, Candy recordó que Stear le había dicho que Archie no había invitado a nadie y que al igual que Karen estaría solo, por eso se propuso que más tarde cuando estuvieran en el salón, presentaría a los chicos, pues quizá podrían hacerse compañía mutua, aunque dudaba mucho de que Karen pudiera ser el tipo de chica para Archie, además había que considerar que Karen era la hermana de Terry, quien no era precisamente la persona favorita de Archie.

Ignorando esta clase de pensamientos, Candy se encaminó a la escalera que conducía al pasillo que llevaba directo a la oficina de la temible rectora… pero al descender el primer peldaño, el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con furia al distinguir la gallarda figura del chico que estaba esperando por ella…

Al verla, Terry se apresuró a subir la escalera para poder escoltar a su dama.

Era costumbre que el chico que invitaba a una señorita al baile le obsequiara un adorno o que ella llevaría en atención al muchacho…

Para la ocasión, Terry había comprado un hermoso brazalete, el cual estaba formado por una cadena de hermosos narcisos, justo como los que crecían en la cima de la colina de Pony.

Candy fue incapaz de articular una sola palabra, la sorpresa de verlo allí de pie esperando por ella, la había dejado estupefacta.

-Terry… viniste…

-Claro que sí… por nada podría perderme tu momento de gloria…

-No es mi momento de gloria, las otras chicas… Terry le puso un dedo sobre sus labios con suavidad y le dijo:

-Pero yo no he venido a mirar a las otras chicas… yo solo quiero mirar a una…

Candy no pudo evitar que un furioso sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas por las palabras que Terry había dicho.

-Vamos, te escoltaré hasta la oficina de la hermana, y después esperaré por ti al final del desfile…

Candy aceptó gustosa el brazo que Terry le ofreció y caminaron juntos a lo largo del pasillo…

Candy entró en la oficina de la rectora, era la tercera en llegar a la cita, pero a pesar de ello, los murmullos se hicieron inmediatamente presentes en cuanto las chicas vieron allí a Terry acompañando a Candy, incluso la mismísima hermana Gray, que habitualmente se mostraba fría e indiferente fue incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa que significó para ella ver allí a Terry Grandchester, y más aún acompañado nada menos que de Candy…

-Terry… es una sorpresa verte aquí, pero déjame recordarte que únicamente las muchachas pueden estar en esta habitación, esto último lo dijo temiendo que Terry respondiera con su acostumbrada arrogancia e impertinencia, sin embargo, Terry sorprendió a la hermana retirándose de la habitación con toda propiedad y buenos modales.

La hermana Gray se preguntó qué era lo que había inducido a Terry a invitar a Candy al baile, pues era muy bien sabido que el muchacho no participaba en ninguna actividad del colegio, pero sobre todo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella, fue la manera en la que Candy apoyaba la mano en el brazo de Terry, y la manera en la que él la miraba…

Sin embargo desecho todos sus pensamientos, después de todo, la posibilidad de que dos hijos del duque asistieran al festival más importante del colegio sería sin duda algo que daría mucho realce al evento.

Terry salió de la habitación y se dirigió a buscar un lugar adecuado donde mirar el desfile, pero al salir de allí, se topó con Archie, y las cosas se pusieron increíblemente tensas, desde luego, Archie no estaba contento de toparse con Terry y le dirigió una mirada hostil, pues sabía de sobra el motivo por el que Terry estaba allí, y de repente se sintió atravesado por una oleada de envidia, y en ese momento ansió tener la compañía de alguien que le hiciera olvidarse de todo, deseaba enamorarse profundamente de alguien y ser igualmente correspondido, a su estado de ánimo había que agregarle que minutos antes había visto a Stear y Paty preparándose para ir a ver el desfile…

Archie se dirigió a la salida del salón dispuesto a marcharse al cómodo y seguro refugio de su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo o alguien se estampó contra su cuerpo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, yo estaba muy distraída y…

-Yo lo siento no debí… dijo Archie instintivamente al escuchar la femenina voz, y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad…

-¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

-No lo creo, dijo Archie, aunque lo cierto es que sintió el impulso de decirle que si se conocían…

Aunque estaba claro que ella no recordaba su breve encuentro, Archie recordaba demasiado bien esos ojos y esa castaña y rizada cabellera…

-Espera, ya sé de dónde te conozco… dijo ella… y me parece que te debo una disculpa… al menos debí agradecerte que me hubieras mostrado el camino correcto…

-En verdad, no es necesario que te disculpes dijo Archie interrumpiendo el discurso de Karen.

-Por supuesto que es necesario… Karen estaba tan concentrada en su discurso que se había olvidado que estaba buscando a Terry, peor aún, ni siquiera había prestado demasiada atención a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, estoy quitándote el tiempo y seguramente debes estar retrasado para ir a recoger a tu pareja.

Archie frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, en absoluto, aunque lo cierto es que no estoy retrasado en absoluto para nada, de hecho estaba a punto de ir a mi habitación…

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que busque ayuda?

-No, no, nada de eso… lo que sucede es que no debería estar aquí, este es un baile de parejas y lo cierto es que yo no tengo una pareja…

Las palabras habían salido de su boca de una manera muy natural, y Archie se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso… lo último que quería era causar un sentimiento de lástima, ahora seguramente la chica s disculparía y huiría despavorida creyendo que le había lanzado una indirecta… lo cual resultaría doblemente vergonzoso cuando ella le dijera que su pareja la estaba esperando y tuviera que marcharse… pero en vez de eso Karen lo sorprendió diciendo:

-¿Qué no tienes una pareja? ¿Debes estar de broma no es así? Dijo Karen… era absolutamente imposible que un chico tan elegante y bien parecido estuviera allí diciéndole que no tenía una pareja con la cual asistir al baile, en ese momento Karen no pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre Archie y Rupert Kensington, su supuesto pretendiente… y de pronto se estremeció, recordando el verano anterior en el que había conocido a Rupert…

Aquel muchacho desgarbado y sin gracia alguna no podía compararse de ninguna manera con el chico que tenía en frente…

Tras aquellos pensamientos, Karen se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Archie llevaba ya varios minutos de pie sin decir nada…

Se aclaró la garganta, y murmuró:

-Así que no tienes una pareja… no debería ser tan vergonzoso… un chico podría asistir al baile sin una pareja y divertirse de todas maneras… después de todo, ¿quién podría resistirse a una invitación a bailar?

Y continúo hablando, sin que Archie le quitara la mirada de encima…

-En cambio, para una chica, si que resulta vergonzoso no tener pareja de baile… esto último lo dijo con un extraño toque de melancolía… ¿sería acaso que alguien como ella planeara asistir sola al baile?

Archie sacudió de su mente aquellos pensamientos, y se limitó a decir.

-Me parece que he estado entreteniéndola demasiado señorita, si me lo permite, podría escoltarla hasta el salón, para que pueda usted hallar a su pareja…

-Eres muy amable, pero lo cierto es que no tengo intención alguna de encontrarme con alguien, salvo quizá mi hermano… y por favor, olvida toda esa formalidad, tengo un nombre…

-En ese caso, me gustaría que me permitas ayudarte a hallar a tu hermano… eh…

-Karen, se apresuró a decir ella…

Archie le ofreció el brazo en otro gesto de caballerosidad, pero en vez de aceptarlo, ella le cogió la mano y lo arrastró entre la multitud… Archie no esperaba que el contacto de la mano de Karen sobre la suya ocasionara una fuerte corriente eléctrica… era como si un rayo hubiera caído directamente sobre él.

Y al parecer, ella también lo había sentido, puesto que por unos segundos se quedó mirándolo con una expresión que denotó la sorpresa que sintió.

Después de que hubieron recorrido varios metros sin éxito, Karen fue a sentarse en una de las bancas de los jardines totalmente derrotada y exhausta.

-Es imposible… no podre hallarlo con toda esa multitud, dijo ella… creo que lo mejor será que me retire yo también a mi habitación… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Asistir sola al baile?

Un impulso desconocido se apoderó de Archie y de repente se encontró diciendo…

-¿Por qué no vamos juntos al baile?

Karen lo miró completamente desconcertada, pues no esperaba que él la invitara ni mucho menos, antes le había dejado en claro sus intenciones de retirarse.

Archie se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, pensando que seguramente ella lo mandaría directo al demonio, pero ella le contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿De verdad vendrías conmigo?

-Por supuesto, dijo Archie, considerando que ninguno de los dos está comprometido para asistir con alguien, no veo el motivo por el cual perdernos de la diversión…

Los ojos de Karen brillaron con las palabras de Archie.

-Me encantaría ir contigo al baile, dijo Karen…


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, TARDE, PERO SEGURO...**

**LINDA NOCHE...**

* * *

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había gozado de ser el centro de atención, y subida a esa carroza sabía que sin duda lo sería, era una locura esperar que nadie la mirara, pero así era, ella deseo por un momento esconderse, pero al parecer ya era muy tarde para eso, cuando sintió que los caballos que tiraban de la carroza se pusieron en movimiento.

A su alrededor, las otras muchachas sonreían y saludaban con la gracia de una dama, pero ella simplemente se había quedado paralizada al ver la cantidad de gente que la observaba.

En ese momento buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido, pero fue incapaz de distinguir entre todos aquellos rostros, en ese momento se sintió muy sola, hasta que en lo alto de una rama distinguió a Terry que la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces Candy recordó que él había dicho que buscaría un privilegiado lugar para mirar el desfile…

Ahora comprendía lo que Terry había querido decir… y eso la hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que había puesto un pie en la carroza…

Terry levantó la mano para saludarla, y ella le devolvió el gesto devolviéndole una intensa mirada y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Cuando por fin concluyó el desfile… Candy bajó de la carroza, aliviada de que al fin el interminable desfile hubiera terminado.

Se dirigió directamente al salón, dónde había acordado encontrarse con Terry.

De repente, el corazón de Candy se aceleró al verlo recargado contra una columna, tenía los brazos cruzados y su rostro expresaba su típica arrogancia, Candy supo en ese momento que había tomado aquella posición para evitar que alguien se acercara a él.

Al verla avanzar por el pasillo, Terry no pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa, se le veía hermosa con aquel vestido de seda verde, y el cabello rubio recogido en aquel perfecto moño…

No parecía ser en absoluto la misma chiquilla traviesa de coletas que lo desafiaba en cada oportunidad, en vez de ello, Terry podía ver en ese momento la belleza de Candy en todo su esplendor, era curioso que hasta ese momento no hubiese reparado en ello…

Para Terry estaba claro desde un principio que Candy no se ajustaba a los estándares de belleza que marcaba la moda, pero Terry sabía que no era la belleza física en sí lo que más le atraía de ella, era simplemente que estando a su lado podía ser autentico, con ella no había fachadas, no había apariencias, todo era tan transparente que a veces, Terry comenzaba a asustarse por la manera en que ella había logrado transformarle.

Cuando Candy llegó a su lado, Terry le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Señorita, es hora de entrar, dijo él… y Candy se aferró a su brazo.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, y al llegar a la puerta principal del salón, descubrieron que había allí una comitiva esperando…

-Eran Eliza, Neal y a mismísima tía abuela que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Candy trató de serenarse, pero lo cierto es que estaba intranquila…

Terry notó como ella se ponía tensa, y al dirigir la mirada hacia la entrada del salón, descubrió la razón, al parecer, Eliza se había encargado de tener a su disposición una comitiva, Terry estaba a punto de sonreír cínicamente ante el burdo intento de Eliza por ridiculizar a Candy pero Terry no logró hacerlo, porque Eliza no solo había planeado destrozarle la velada a Candy…

No conforme con haber hecho venir a la matriarca de la familia Andrew, también se las había arreglado para reunir allí a Richard.

Terry se detuvo abruptamente, obligando a Candy a hacer lo mismo…

-Ven conmigo, dijo Terry, y tiró de Candy hasta apartarla del sendero.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Allí hay una comitiva de bienvenida para nosotros, cortesía de Elisa, no creo que sea una buena idea pasar por allí…

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Candy, pues sabía que Terry tenía razón, pero aquella puerta era el único acceso al salón de baile, entonces Candy comprendió que Elisa se saldría con la suya, pues tendría que verse obligada a huir.

Terry captó la expresión de Candy, y de repente la solución a su problema se presentó ante él…

-Vamos, tengo una idea…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás…

Terry condujo a Candy a través del bosque, hasta que se detuvieron frente a los dormitorios de los chicos…

Terry miró en todas direcciones, hasta que estuvo seguro de que allí no había nadie, entonces corrió junto con Candy, hasta que estuvieron dentro del edificio…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Shhhhh, le dijo Terry colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

Terry la arrastró hasta el interior de su habitación…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

Terry no le respondió, en cambio se puso a revolver su pulcro armario hasta que extrajo una caja enome…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es la solución a nuestro problema…

Candy pensó por un momento que Terry se había vuelto loco, pero este solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa descarada como lo hacía cada vez que tramaba algo…

Terry aprovecho la confusión de Candy y tomo por asalto la boca de Candy.

Ella no pudo resistirse y respondió a aquel beso con tanta pasión como la de Terry…

Después de varios segundos, Terry se apartó lentamente, y miró la enorme caja que yacía en la cama…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ya te lo dije, es nuestra solución… Eliza espera vernos en el baile, y sin duda trama algo, pero si no asistimos… ¿A quién molestará?

La mirada de Candy perdió cierto brillo, con la mención de la posibilidad de no ir al baile, y Terry supo que debía explicarse…

-Y aquí es donde esto juega un papel importante… dicho esto, Terry destapó la caja y reveló su contenido…

Allí había dos disfraces… uno para una chica, y el otro para un chico…

Candy los observó con atención y descubrió que aquellos trajes pertenecían a "Romeo y Julieta"

Entonces le dirigió a Terry una mirada de interrogación.

-¿Cómo has conseguido estos?

-Eleonor me los regaló hace mucho tiempo… no sé por qué aún los conservo, pero esto nos ayudará ahora… pasaremos desapercibidos con esto…

Candy se quedó mirando aquel vestido, mientras trataba de imaginar a Eleonor Baker vestida con ese atuendo… lista para interpretar a Julieta…

Aunque Candy jamás había estado en un teatro, sabía por boca de Stear y Archie que Eleonor era fantástica…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para cambiarte?

-¿Aquí?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Bueno, yo… dijo Candy con los nervios a flor de piel…

-Solo es un disfraz… le dijo Terry…

-Por supuesto, dijo ella, que no estaba nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ponerse un disfraz…

-Si lo que te preocupa es que te mire, mientras te cambias de ropa, puedes usar el cuarto de baño, o yo puedo darme la vuelta…

Candy se sonrojó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mientras Terry se cambiaba de ropa en la otra habitación…

Terry terminó rápidamente, era muy bueno disfrazándose, cuando era pequeño, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos… entonces no sabía que lo llevaba en la sangre…

Al ver que Candy no salía del cuarto de baño, se apresuró a entrar, encontrando a Candy aún sin vestirse completamente…

-¡Terry! Lo riñó ella, lo empujó fuera del cuarto y azotó la puerta para impedirle el paso…

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su hermoso rostro, no había sido su intención pillar a Candy de esa manera, y sin embargo, una parte de él estaba deseando hacerlo, por esa razón se precipitó en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

Terry fue a sentarse para esperarla, cuando finalmente ella salió del cuarto, le dirigió una mirada furibunda…

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a entrar?

-Tranquilízate pecosa, Te vi, pero no miré… dijo él descaradamente…

Candy no supo si enfadarse aún más o reír por aquel cinismo tan autentico…

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse del incidente y disfrutar y descubrir las sorpresas que el festival les deparaba aún…

Para salir del dormitorio y regresar al salón, Terry tomó las mismas precauciones que al entrar, pues sabía que si los pillaban juntos aunque no supieran a simple vista que se trataba de ellos, arruinaría sus planes de diversión…

Una vez fuera de peligro, caminaron con naturalidad por el sendero que los llevaría al salón.

Terry había entrelazado sus dedos con los de Candy y no la había soltado en ningún momento…

Así que caminaron de esa manera hasta llegar al salón…

Eliza aún estaba afuera, aunque no así la tía abuela ni el padre de Terry…

Candy supo que la prueba de fuego había llegado, si lograban pasar delante de Eliza sin ser descubiertos, entonces no habría ningún problema…

Candy apretó aún más la mano de Terry, intentando darse más confianza a sí misma…

En respuesta, Terry acarició su muñeca.

Y tiró de ella para introducirla al salón…

Eliza estaba furiosa por no haber sido capaz de ver a Candy, su plan había sido humillarla un poco frente a la tía abuela, y pedirle que le ordenara que se retirara a su habitación, por desgracia la huérfana, como ella le llamaba, no había aparecido aún…

Después del desfile, simplemente había desaparecido…

Eliza daba vueltas y vueltas, por la entrada del salón, parecía una leona en una jaula, insultando a todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino…

Candy y Terry caminaron en su dirección y Candy casi se estampa contra ella por culpa de una chica que había atravesado a toda velocidad…

Candy temió que Eliza fuera a reconocerla, pero Eliza se limitó a empurarla a un lado..

Candy soltó un pesado suspiro de alivio…

Dentro el baile estaba dando comienzo, entre los invitados, Terry pudo reconocer a su padre rápidamente, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, era la primera vez que Richard se presentaba en el festival, pero Terry pensó que todo debía haber sido por Karen, a quién, por cierto, no había visto en todo el día…

Terry se preocupó de repente, por el tipo de chico con el que Karen pudiera haber asistido al baile.

Conocía a todos y cada uno de los chicos en el colegio y sabía que ninguno de ellos era realmente digno de su hermana…

-¿Sucede algo? Le preguntó Candy al verlo tan callado…

-No, es solo que estoy preocupado por Karen…

-Oh, dijo Candy recordando que se había propuesto presentarla con Archie… aunque aún estaba indecisa, no sabía cómo haría para que Terry se mantuviera en calma y no gritara con furia al enterarse de sus planes…

Un conocido vals comenzó a sonar, y Terry extendió su mano hacia Candy…

-¿Me concede esta pieza princesa Julieta?

Candy aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía, y juntos comenzaron a dar giros en la pista, Candy no supo cómo pero cuando fue consciente de su entorno, descubrió que estaban en el centro de la pista, y que varios alumnos habían formado un círculo a su alrededor…

La escena resultaba surrealista, pero lo cierto es que sintió una gran emoción al sentirse admirada…

En brazos de Terry disfrutó bailando muchísimas piezas más, ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se habían olvidado de todo, Candy ni siquiera buscó a Paty como había prometido, y Terry se había olvidado de Karen, hasta que en un momento de pausa, Terry alcanzó a ver un atisbo de la inconfundible cabellera de su hermana, quien estaba acompañada de Archivald Cornwall…

La furia se apoderó de él, estaba a punto de saltar encima de Archie…

Pero Candy fue lo suficientemente rápida para ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sostener a Terry para impedirle iniciar una riña con Archie

-No te interpongas Candy, le dijo él con una voz tan fría que a ella se le heló la sangre.

-Por favor Terry… alcanzó a decir Candy, pero Terry ya estaba cruzando la pista de baile.

Candy fue tras él para tratar de evitar un desastre…

Terry se plantó de manera decidida y desafiante frente a Archie y Karen.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con este idiota? Le dijo Terry a Karen con furia

Karen no contestó a la pregunta, estaba sumamente sorprendida por la reacción de Terry, por supuesto, no esperaba que se volviera íntimo amigo de su acompañante, pero esperaba al menos algo de educación y algo de respeto hacia su elección.

-¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo tú al venir a gritarme de esa manera? –No soy una niña pequeña, y por si no te acuerdas, esto es un baile de parejas… tú tienes una pareja, y yo…

También tengo una… esto último lo dijo tomando la mano de Archie, hecho que enfureció aún más a Terry…

-Ya sé que esto es un baile, pero ¿por qué entre todos los idiotas que asisten a este colegio tenías que venir con el peor de todos?

Archie iba a replicarle, como se atrevía a armar semejante lío, cuando seguramente Candy estaba esperándole, ¿acaso no se conformaba con tenerla a ella?

En ese momento, Candy llegó hasta donde estaban ellos…

La sorpresa de Archie se hizo evidente al no notar en Candy ninguna señal clara de disgusto.

-Terry, por favor… le susurró Candy…

-Dios mío, Candy, por qué estás suplicándole ¿es que acaso no ves que te ha mentido?

Está muy claro que él ya tenía una pareja de baile… esto último lo dijo lanzándole una mirada a Karen.

-Lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor es que me valla, dijo Archie.

-¡Espera! Le dijo Karen, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Por qué debería quedarme? –Ya has encontrado a tu pareja, le dijo, y luego volviéndose hacia Candy le dijo: -Será mejor que tú también consideres salir de aquí…

Archie avanzó con pasos decididos hasta la salida del salón, y Karen fue tras él, no sin antes dirigirle una furiosa mirada a Terry, que ahora estaba sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Has visto lo que has ocasionado? –le reprochó Candy.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? –Ni siquiera notó que somos hermanos…

Luego se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta que Candy palidecía…

-Lo siento, no quise… es solo que no puedo soportar verlo cerca de Karen…

-Pero, esa elección no te corresponde, Karen ya es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir con quién viene al baile…

Terry permaneció pensativo, pero después de evaluar la situación, supo que Candy tenía razón…

-Además, resultaba mucho mejor ver a Karen en compañía de Archie que en compañía de cualquiera de los que estudiaban en el San Pablo…

-Por favor espera Archie, le decía Karen, pero Archie no detenía su marcha, hasta que cansado de que Karen lo persiguiera, se detuvo y se giró para mirarla y decirle:

-Al menos debiste haber sido sincera y decirme que si tenías un acompañante cuando te lo pregunté.

-Terry no es mi acompañante, le espetó Karen…

-¿Terry? ¿Ahora tú también le llamas así?

Karen se desconcertó, por un momento le pareció que Archie estaba celoso, pero de inmediato desecho la idea, pues le parecía de lo más absurdo, pero se recompuso para decir:

-¿Y cómo esperas que llame a mi hermano?

-¿Tu hermano?

-Por supuesto, Terry es mi hermano…

Archie se quedó pasmado… de todos los posibles candidatos que había imaginado que sería el hermano de Karen, la última persona era Terry Grandchester….

-Ahora, ¿quieres regresar al salón ó simplemente deseas marcharte?

Archie consideró seriamente la idea de regresar a su habitación, es que simplemente su orgullo le impedía regresar allí y enfrentarse con Terry, pero al ver a Karen allí, esperando por una respuesta, el corazón le dio un vuelco y supo que no sería capaz de abandonarla, había algo en ella a lo que no era capaz de resistirse. Por mucho que sintiera desprecio por Terry, no era capaz de sentir ese mismo desprecio por Karen, así pues, se limitó a tomarla de la mano y regresar al salón.

A pesar de que a Terry le enfurecía ver a su hermana en brazos de Archie, Terry simplemente tuvo que disimular… cada vez que Candy dejaba caer una sutil insinuación para que fueran a reunirse con Archie, Stear, Paty y Karen, Terry simplemente la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile…

Tener a Candy entre sus brazos era lo único que le tranquilizaba, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirse perder la tranquilidad de Candy le proporcionaba…

Pero Terry no era el único que exudaba tensión, la hermana Gray estaba muy nerviosa… al ser consciente de que el duque de Grandchester querría conversar con sus hijos, y ver con qué clase de personas había acudido al baile…

Al parecer, Karen había pasado la prueba al presentar a Archivald Cornwall ante su padre…

Archivald era un muchacho con buenos modales, que sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse ante la nobleza, a esto se le sumó la presencia de la matriarca de la familia Andrew, que vio con muy buenos ojos que su nieto hubiese logrado la atención de la joven dama, al parecer, el incidente que había tenido con Annie Britter, había sido olvidado ante esta nueva posibilidad de obtener una alianza mucho más ventajosa…

Pero lo que realmente preocupaba a la hermana, era que tras haber hecho su aparición al lado de Candy White en el desfile, ni Terry ni Candy habían acudido al baile, y sin duda aquello sería tomado como una ofensa por el duque, y su reacción podría ser muy desfavorable para el colegio… la hermana dejó sus meditaciones para otro momento, pues al parecer estaba armándose un alboroto en el centro de la pista…


	15. Chapter 15

**POR FIN SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO... SE QUE ES MUY CORTITO, PERO PROMETO QUE EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ MÁS LARGO...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DEN SU OPINIÓN... ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARÁ?**

* * *

Eliza estaba hecha una furia, llevaba mucho tiempo de pie en la entrada del salón de baile sin que Candy se hubiera presentado, sencillamente no había rastro alguno de ella, pero lo peor de todo, es que, al estar todo el tiempo atenta a los movimientos de Candy, había rechazado ya varias invitaciones a bailar… no estaba disfrutando en lo más mínimo, pensó entonces que era hora de dejar su posición, no tenía por qué perderse de la diversión a causa de la huérfana…

Cuando estaba por entrar al salón, algo llamó su atención…

Karen Grandchester estaba discutiendo con Archie, por supuesto, aquella discusión era algo que ella no podía dejar de escuchar… por esa razón, caminó sigilosamente, y se escondió entre los arbustos para poder escuchar con claridad…

Y entonces, descubrió que había sido engañada… frente a sus narices, Candy y Terry habían estado divirtiéndose sin reparo, mientras ella simplemente había pasado su valioso tiempo esperando… sin embargo, la conversación que había escuchado le dio la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan…

Se dirigió al salón de Baile, allí insistió para que uno de los amigos de Neil, la invitara a bailar… la tarea fue sencilla, una vez en la pista de baile, e inmediatamente localizó a la pareja, Terry estaba vestido de Romeo, Eliza tuvo que reconocer que estaba increíblemente guapo, y se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado antes… nadie en el San Pablo podría haber lucido de esa manera, con ese aire aristocrático tan propio de él…

Candy estaba a su lado, como era lógico, vestida de Julieta… cegada por los celos y la furia, se dirigió directo al centro de la pista, donde la pareja bailaba y reía…

Entonces Eliza pensó con malicia que esa sería la última vez que sonreirían en mucho tiempo… porque cuando se descubriera que el hijo del duque de Grandchester, se había disfrazado para pasar la tarde con una dama de establo, toda la felicidad se esfumaría…

Con pasos decididos, Eliza avanzó hasta Candy y tiró de la peluca, que inmediatamente cayó de s sitio…

Ni Terry ni Candy pudieron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, casi de inmediato las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos y los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse…

-Damas y caballeros… permítanme presentarles a Candice… la dama de establo…

Dijo Eliza sin ningún asomo de vergüenza…

Los murmullos se escucharon con mucha más fuerza, muchos de ellos con desaprobación…

Candy tuvo ganas de salir huyendo… de todas las cosas tan malvadas que Eliza le había hecho, esta era la peor… la había dejado al expuesto, en una total humillación…

En un gesto de solidaridad, Terry se deshizo del antifaz que cubría su bello rostro… y tomó la mano de Candy…

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada y atemorizada al mismo tiempo…

El hecho de tener cerca a Terry, le proporcionaba tranquilidad y fuerza, pero estaba aterrada, porque no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que Eliza había tramado…

-¿Qué significa esto? Dijo una voz profunda y enfurecida, que llegó desde el fondo del salón…

Terry ni siquiera tuvo que volverse… supo inmediatamente que esa voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Richard Granchester…

-Terrence , me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios haces con una sirvienta?

Los ojos de Terry Brillaron con furia…

-Candy no es ninguna sirvienta, dijo él apretando los puños…

Para la sorpresa de todos, en ese momento la tía abuela hizo su aparición…

-¿qué significa todo este escándalo Eliza? Dijo la anciana lanzándole una mirada de reprobación a la pelirroja…

-Tía yo…

-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con Candice! Sabes perfectamente que ella es un miembro de la familia…

Eliza nunca se había sentido tan humillada, se quedó clavada al piso, incapaz de mover un solo músculo…se negaba profundamente a ser objeto de más humillación… no tenía por qué pedir disculpas… sin embargo no podía ignorar una orden de la tía abuela, quien tenía incluso mucha más autoridad que su propia madre…

Solo le quedaba una alternativa:

Sin dar tiempo a nadie, salió huyendo del salón a toda velocidad, entre los murmullos y las especulaciones…

-Siento mucho que haya tenido que presenciar el arrebato de mi sobrina… dijo la tía abuela dirigiéndose al orgulloso hombre que observaba cuidadosamente la escena…

-¿Sería tan amable de explicarme que sucede?

-Por supuesto, pero si no le importa, me gustaría hablar de este asunto en privado…

El duque asintió y ofreció el brazo a la mujer y ambos salieron del salón…

Entre Candy y Terry casi podía palparse la tensión…

Candy se había puesto pálida como una hoja de papel, y Terry no sabía qué hacer o decir… estaba furioso… tenía ganas de estrangular a Elisa por arruinar el baile, estaba furioso con su padre, por su reacción tan propia de un aristócrata, pero sobre todo estaba preocupado por la manera en que aquella interrupción había afectado a Candy que tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba tan contenta…

Se mostraba tan contenta que casi había conseguido que se le olvidara su disputa con Archie…

Claramente aquel no era el momento de pelear, pensó Terry…

Se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Candy, que estaban temblorosos y la sacó de aquel salón…

Cansy ni siquiera protestó… caminó obedientemente sin saber que era lo que hacía… solo sabía que donde fuera que Terry la llevaba, sería mucho mejor que aquel salón…

Finalmente Terry detuvo la marcha, y solo entonces Candy reparó en el lugar en el que se hallaban…

Estaban en la cima de la segunda colina de Pony…

En ese momento, Candy solo pudo murmurar… -Gracias…

Aquellas palabras enternecieron tanto el corazón de Terry que se encontró diciéndole…

-siempre cuidaré de ti…

El significado de aquellas palabras, abrumó demasiado a Terry… por supuesto, sabía que sentía por Candy algo que iba mucho más allá de la simple atracción física, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera había pensado en el rumbo que estaba tomando su relación, sus palabras ni siquiera pasaron desapercibidas para Candy, que a pesar de su confusión lo había mirado directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera esforzándose por comprender el significado…

Terry contuvo el aliento, ante la intensidad de la mirada de Candy, entonces obedeciendo a un impulso, la atrajo hacia sí y tomó sus labios con una delicadeza increíble…

Poco a poco el contacto se hizo mucho más profundo, aquel no era un simple beso… y ellos lo sintieron cuando se apartaron minutos más tarde…

Sin nada que decirse, tomaron asiento en la yerba… Terry deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Candy, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro… era tan pacífico estar así, ajenos a lo que ocurría en aquel salón… pero Terry sabía que aquella calma no podía durar… sin duda el duque estaría haciendo planes en aquel momento…


	16. Chapter 16

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN ACERCA DEL CAMBIO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ... MÁS TARDE SABRÁN DE QUE SE TRATA... YA NO FALTA MUCHO PARA EL FINAL, COMO LES HABÍA DICHO, NO SE CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS SERÁN... RECUERDEN QUE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA SALIO DE UN MINIFIC Y SOLO LA EXTENDÍ UN POQUITO**

**LINDA NOCHE :)**

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde, Terry y Candy no volvieron al salón de baile, Terry pensó en la decepción que Candy debía sentir por haberse visto privada de la celebración, entonces decidió darle un festival digno…

-¿Quieres bailar? Le preguntó él…

Candy lo miró con cierto desconcierto, pues no esperaba una propuesta así por parte de él…

La música no podía escucharse con claridad, pero aquello no importaba demasiado, Candy colocó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Terry, mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos para poder bailar abrazados.

Candy pensó en lo que las hermanas dirían si los vieran bailando de esa manera, y eso provocó una sonrisa…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Le preguntó Terry…

-Nada… es solo que pensaba que si nos hubiéramos quedado en el salón, no podríamos estar bailando como ahora…

- Y tampoco podría hacer esto… dijo Terry mientras tomaba los labios de Candy…

Candy sintió como los labios de Terry acariciaban los suyos… aquel fue un beso dado con extrema ternura, un beso al que Candy no fue capaz de resistirse.

Estuvieron así, bailando abrazados por mucho tiempo, la tarde transcurrió entre muestras de cariño y risas, el sol comenzaba a caer para dar paso a las festividades nocturnas, entonces Terry comenzó a buscar trozos de madera para hacer una fogata…

El frio estaba empezando a impedir avivar el fuego, pero Candy acudió en su ayuda para mantener viva la llama.

Terry caminó hasta un árbol cercano, y cuando volvió traía consigo una manta y una bolsa de malvaviscos…

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

La pregunta pilló a Terry un poco desprevenido y se sonrojó ligeramente…

-Tenía pensado traerte aquí a mirar los fuegos artificiales… admitió él…

-¿fuegos artificiales?

-al final de la clausura del festival, se monta un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales muy agradable…

Este es mi lugar favorito para mirar, dijo Terry…

Por un breve momento, los ojos de Terry reflejaron un poco de confianza, Candy entendió la soledad que seguramente Terry había sentido tras dos años de estar encerrado en aquella prisión, sin nadie en quien confiar, rodeado de toda aquella hipocresía, y la indiferencia de su padre. Sintió que su corazón se encogía mientras imaginaba al chico solitario que había conocido semanas atrás… ahora le costaba mucho trabajo imaginarlo de esa manera, en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, no había visto la tristeza que Terry siempre tenía en sus ojos…

Candy se acercó a él, tomó la manta y se sentó en el césped apoyando la espalda en un troco cercano, luego extendió la mano hacia Terry quien no vaciló y se sentó a su lado…

Juntos observaron el despliegue de luces multicolores mientras disfrutaban de los malvaviscos que Terry había traído consigo…

Quizá no fue el festival que tenía en mente, las cosas habían sido muy diferentes a como las había imaginado, pero Candy sabía que no cambiaría nada de aquel día.

Inevitablemente la velada llegó a su fin, y Candy y Terry tuvieron que despedirse.

Terry pensó en que aquella no había sido la velada perfecta, a él le habría encantado lograr que Candy disfrutara al máximo de todo el festival, él mismo quería disfrutar, tenía el secreto deseo de que quienes asistieran al baile vieran lo afortunado que era por estar con Candy, pero principalmente deseaba que el duque se diera cuenta de ello…

La semana posterior al baile pasó como agua, y durante todos esos días no se comentó absolutamente nada del escándalo que Eliza había montado, incluso parecía como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada, pero Terry sabía que Richard Grandchester solo estaba esperando… la aparente calma no duró demasiado tiempo, pues al llegar el fin de semana, Terry recibió una misiva…

En ella Richard le comunicaba que durante el fin de semana se celebraría en el castillo una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños número once de su hermanastra Caroline…

Terry sabía que no podría rehusar, aquella misiva no era una cordial invitación, sino una orden para presentarse en el castillo, aquel lugar que le traía tan amargos recuerdos…

Terry estuvo meditando sobre aquel evento, la perspectiva de tener que regresar y fingir ser parte de aquella familia distaba mucho de lo que Terry hubiese deseado hacer ese fin de semana…

El mal humor estaba empezando a hacer estragos en él… incluso estuvo a punto de enviarle una nota a Candy para decirle que no podría verla esa tarde, pero necesitaba desesperadamente verla… necesitaba llenarse de su presencia para poder soportar aquella tortura…

Como cada tarde fue hasta la colina a esperar el momento en que Candy aparecería, ella llegó puntual a la cita, pero la expresión que tenía en su rostro le decía que había ocurrido algo… ella estaba seria, algo estaba bloqueando su habitual alegría…

-¿Sucede algo? Preguntó él, temiendo una respuesta…

Candy no fue capaz de hablar, por lo que se limitó a extenderle un sobre…

Terry no tuvo que mirar para saber de qué se trataba…

Terry se preguntó qué es lo que su padre estaba tramando, había extendido la invitación hacia Candy… pero no era solamente ella… la familia Andrew, estaba invitada a la íntima reunión… pero al mirar en los ojos de Candy la preocupación se deshizo de sus propios pensamientos, y tomo la mano de ella para entrelazar sus dedos, y luego se llevo la delicada mano de ella a los labios, con ese simple gesto, Candy se sintió reconfortada, y se sintió llena de determinación, el miedo que la había invadido cuando recibió aquel sobre poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Por la mañana, un carruaje se encargó de recogerlos a ella, y a sus queridos primos Stear y Archie, Candy se había enterado de que Neil y Eliza habían quedado expresamente excluidos de la reunión, en Cambio, a Stear se le había permitido llevar una acompañante, ya que se celebraría un baile, y era necesario asistir con una pareja…

Stear por supuesto no vaciló en invitar a Paty, la invitación fue vista con muy buenos ojos por parte de la tía abuela, Paty pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas y respetables de Inglaterra, y por supuesto, sabía comportarse a la altura de un evento como ese.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en Londres, Candy nunca había estado en la elegante residencia que el abuelo William había adquirido para ella, por supuesto, Candy conocía muy bien el estilo de vida que los Andrew solían llevar, ese mismo estilo que ella nunca había llegado a compartir realmente… mientras se acercaba más a la residencia, no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente formaba parte de esa familia…

Por supuesto, no le cabía la menor duda de que para Stear y Archie lo era, pero no así para la tía abuela, quien nunca había tomado demasiado bien su adopción…

Candy se preparó mentalmente para ver en la mirada de la tía abuela el rechazo y la repulsión, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, el personal de servicio había sido reunido para darles la bienvenida, y en cuanto Candy salió del carruaje fue recibida por un par de doncellas que se pusieron a su servicio inmediatamente, Candy les dijo que no era necesaria toda aquella atención, pero las mujeres insistieron, dijeron que la tía abuela había ordenado expresamente que se hicieran cargo de ella, así pues, Candy no tuvo más remedio que dejarse guiar por aquellas mujeres…

Candy se pasó toda la tarde entre el baño, la elección de su vestido y las pruebas de peinado que las muchachas hicieron.

Candy se sentía realmente extraña, no se sentía como ella misma, se sentía atrapada en aquel vestido elegante y el sofisticado peinado, a las siete de la noche en punto, el ama de llaves anuncio que un auto esperaba en la entrada para conducirlos hasta el castillo Grandchester…

Al ver a Candy, Stear y Archie se quedaron boquiabiertos, siempre habían sabido que Candy poseía una gran belleza, pero la visión que tenían frente a ellos, dejaba claro que ni en sus más locos sueños se habían imaginado que Candy luciría tan bella.

Llevaba un vestido sin mangas color lavanda, el cual se ceñía a su delicado cuerpo que empezaba ya a mostrar un atisbo de las curvas que poseería años más tarde…

Para la ocasión la tía abuela mando traer zapatillas a juego con el vestido, el toque final era una chalina que cubría los hombros desnudos de Candy.

Las doncellas habían peinado cuidadosamente los abundantes rizos de Candy en una complicada cola de caballo alta que terminaba con una cascada de rizos cayendo libremente…

Paty no había sido la excepción… en cuanto Stear la vio descender la escalera, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca por el asombro…

Paty lucía un vestido color verde agua, como en el festival, Paty había dejado de lado los anteojos que solía utilizar para utilizar unos anteojos que eran mucho más discretos, las doncellas ta,bien se habían encargado de peinar su cabello…

La tía abuela no fue la excepción, ella también estaba bastante elegante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era ella quien deseaba impresionar y no a contrario.

En el castillo Grandchester, los preparativos para recibir a los invitados estaban ya listos, todo estaba perfectamente en su sitio y los empleados se preparaban para la gran noche.

Terry estaba en su habitación… no tenía ningún motivo que le impulsara a salir de allí, deseo con todas sus fuerzas no estar allí, en ese momento solo pudo pensar en lo agradable que sería estar en la colina del colegio junto a Candy, en ese lugar donde podían ser ellos mismos, y en el cual no había espacio más que para ellos dos.

Terry no estaba seguro de lo que el futuro podría depararles, y mucho menos sabía lo que Richard estaba tramando, sin embargo sabía que no permitiría que nadie lo separara de ella.

Richard Grandchester se encontraba en su estudio, había estado allí por horas para evitar encontrarse con la duquesa…

Richard era perfectamente consciente de que su esposa detestaba tener invitados en el castillo, y más aún en una reunión tan íntima como lo era el cumpleaños de Lucy.

Richard no había tenido la menor intención de extender tanto la invitación, pero la situación lo ameritaba, Richard nunca había visto a Terry comportarse de la manera en que lo hizo la tarde del festival, Terry siempre se comportaba como un chico rebelde y problemático, pero jamás se había enfrentado directamente a él… siempre había preferido mantener una distancia casi glacial…

La idea de Terry enamorado de una chica que no estaba precisamente a la altura de su clase social suponía un problema para Richard, lo que es más, que la chica en cuestión fuera americana complicaba aún más las cosas, aún así estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, pues al no haber un heredero varón en la familia, los títulos y la riqueza de la familia pasarían directamente a Terry, y estaba claro que el muchacho no había puesto ni el más mínimo interés en ello… Candy representaba para Richard una oportunidad para manipular a Terry y tratar de que accediera de una buena vez por todas a tomar parte de las responsabilidades que como su primogénito le correspondían.

La duquesa no estaba contenta con las decisiones que su esposo estaba tomando, no le gustaba en absoluto que hubiese invitados en una cena tan íntima, y mucho menos que entre esas personas se encontrara una muchacha que tenía la osadía de aspirar a convertirse en una duquesa… por supuesto lo que molestaba a lady Grandchester no era precisamente que Terry tuviera un romance, después de todo aquel muchachito ni siquiera llevaba su sangre, lo que realmente la molestaba era el hecho de saber que si Terry llegaba a contraer matrimonio, se convertiría en el nuevo duque, y no solo eso, tendría acceso a la gran fortuna de los Grandchester, y tendría el poder para echarla del castillo en cuanto se le diera la gana, y ella sabía que Terry tenía motivos suficientes para querer sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible, por lo que no podía permitir que una intrusa llegara a derrumbar todo lo que ella había construido en años de un matrimonio tormentoso.

Así que la duquesa tenía un plan… si el plan de Richard era hacer que Terry encontrara una esposa pronto… lo haría, pero lo haría a su manera, la mujer en cuestión tendría que ser alguien que contara con su absoluta aprobación… y no se le ocurría pensar en nadie más que en su querida y sumisa sobrina Susana…


End file.
